La reina de piques
by TomoyoD
Summary: una mujer de gran poder con solo un hobbie en especial: jugar con los hombres..... TxE rr, lemon y disfrutenla! cap 8 UP!
1. Chapter 1

La toalla de color blanco se deslizaba suavemente por su cuerpo esbelto y delgado, de finas cuerva y tersa piel, un color incomparable…

Una de sus manos tocó una prenda de color negro y la sobrepuso ante su desnuda piel, para repetir el mismo acto con otra prenda. Sus pies desnudos y blancos se acercaron a un armario, dejando ahora a sus manos abrirlo. Tomó un vestido de igual color negro para endosarlo en su cuerpo.

Un espejo la veía arreglarse, veía como perfeccionaba aún más su rostro, como acomodaba su larga cabellera en un peinado sencillo, al mismo tiempo elegante. Su cuello ahora llevaba orgullosamente una gargantilla de color negro con un diamante, haciéndose resaltar en aquella piel blanca.

Por último, unos zapatos de tacón se ajustaron a la medida de aquellos pies. Antes de salir de aquella habitación grande y oscura, se miró una vez más al espejo y sonrió para si misma…

Un auto la esperaba con alguien fuera, le abrió la puerta y la dejó una vez más ver aquel auto. Al poco tiempo el auto se puso en marcha, durante el trayecto mantuvo esa sonrisa…

Bajó de aquel medio con delicadeza, tal como merecía hacerlo una dama como ella, subió unos cuantos escalones terminando por adentrarse a un mundo de luces pálidas, sonrisas y bailes. Sonreía a quienes la saludaban, algunos con vehemencia, otros por obligación, siguió su camino hasta cruzar la mirada con otra joven…

S: me alegro que hallas venido, pensé que al último momento te habías echado hacia atrás.

T: desafortunadamente no lo podía hacer, además de que no iba a permitir dejarte sola, mi querida Sakura

S: te lo agradezco mucho, por el momento no he hecho más que aburrirme

T¿acaso no has hallado a alguien especial?

S: no, no por el momento Tomoyo, pero creo que esta noche tendré que acostumbrarme a la idea de que así sea

T: no seas de poca fe, quizás aún no sea hora de la llegada de la presa

S: no hables así, me haces sentir mal

T: no puedes negarlo, después de todo sabes que es verdad

S: Tomoyo, es diferente

T¿qué es diferente?

S: …

T: tranquila mi querida Sakura, algo me dice que todo cambiará

S¿en qué¿acaso ya no seremos más…?

T: no lo se, eso solo lo sabremos con el tiempo…

St: buenas noches, damas

S: buenas noches señor Stevenson, placer verlo de nuevo

St: el placer de encontrarte es todo mío Sakura

S: ella es mi amiga Tomoyo, quizás ha oído de ella, después de todo tiene más influencia en este mundo que yo

St: un gusto señorita Tomoyo, pero no creo haber oído sobre usted

T: un gusto igualmente, y tal vez por mi apellido, Daedouji

St: jajaja, sí, Daedouji, familia de increíble fuerzas

T: sí, digamos que sin avergonzarnos de lo que somos, pero yo si no he escuchado sobre usted

S: Tomoyo, el señor Stevenson es el dueño de las empresas AITPEC, encargadas más que todo de la tecnología

St: correcta la información de Sakura

T: realmente no tenía idea que usted fuese el dueño de tal empresa

St: no se preocupe joven Daedouji, discúlpenme damas pero debo retirarme

S: no se preocupe, hasta luego señor Stevenson

St: hasta luego Sakura, joven Daedouji

T: hasta luego… Sakura¿qué relación tuviste con ese hombre?

S: nada, lo conocí por cuestiones económicas, nada más

T: comprendo

* * *

Aquel hombre, entrado en los cincuenta caminaba hacia otro grupo de hombres de igual o más edad que él mismo, todos tenían en sus manos copas de champaña y hablaban amenamente

St: buenas noches señores

Robert¿qué tal tú platica con las jóvenes?

St: digamos que tranquila, sin mucha novedad, solo que me atrevo a decir que conocí a Tomoyo Daedouji

la joven de cuerpo sensual…

St: y de mirada también

según los rumores, se dice que esa joven juega increíblemente con los hombres

St: sí, y la verdad no le sería en lo absoluto difícil

L: buenas noches señores¿qué tema de interesante se transcurre en estos lares?

hasta que llegan¿cómo están, señor Lee, señor Hiraguizawa?

H: bien bien, solo que dirigiéndonos acá tuvimos algunos inconvenientes en cuanto al tráfico se refiere

St: no es de extrañar, pero según tengo entendido, sus hijos los acompañarían

L: y no se equívoca señor Stevenson, sólo que ellos se dirigieron a buscar algo de beber

St: es mejor que sus hijos tengan precaución

Sy¿a qué? Si se puede saber claro esta

St: buenas noches joven Syaoran, igualmente para usted joven Eriol

E: buenas noches caballeros

pues el señor Stevenson tuvo el honor de conocer a la reina de piques, me refiero a la señorita Tomoyo Daedouji

H: la famosa reina de piques, realmente entonces deben tener precaución

E: perdonen por mi ignorancia, pero ¿qué tiene esta joven de especial y porqué el nombre?

St: Eriol, hijo mío, a esa joven se le llama así ya que dicen que siempre juega con los hombres despiadadamente y no hay una sola vez en la que no gane, tal como la reina de corazones, solo que su alma y su corazón es tan negro que le queda indudablemente el as de piques, haciendo que quede la reina de piques

E: la verdad no creo que sea tan peligrosa como dicen...

* * *

Heme aquí con este nuevo proyecto, será algo especial, les prometo, espero que les guste la trama de mi historia. Por cierto, se supone que no debería mezclar esto, pero mi fic "Noches en Londres" dentro de unos tres capítulos terminará y se que me he demorado bastante en sacarlo, pero he estado muy ocupada durante este tiempo, espero que lo lean hasta el final. ¡Ah! Y por cierto, me dirán loca pero soy kannaaap solo que me cambie de nick y de cuenta, la de kanna la perdí n.nU de manera tonta, olvidando la contraseña. Pero bueno, ya me salgo del tema, espero que hallan disfrutado del fic y que me dejen sus comentarios que alegre los recibiré¡nos vemos! 


	2. Chapter 2

Un mesonero pasó cerca de Tomoyo y Sakura, ambas tomaron una copa de champaña. Tomoyo dirigió la copa a sus labios color carmesí mientras miraba a los hombres del lugar buscando alguien con quien jugar.

S: ese "comprendo" no me gusta, me hace pensar que no me crees

T¿y acaso he dicho que no te creo?

S: eso es lo que me das a pensar, se que en estos momentos te ha de estar cruzando por la cabeza la pregunta "¿cuántas veces habrá ido a la cama con aquel hombre?"

T: no lo estoy pensando

S: si que lo haces, a mi no me engañas Tomoyo, esa sonrisa que tienes lo demuestra

T: solo estoy tratando de concentrarme en hallar a alguien con quien divertirme un rato

S: ahora me vas a venir con que está trabajando la reina Elizabeth

T¿y porqué habría de decirte que no?

S: suspiro a veces eres insoportable

T: jajaja, gracias querida Sakura, pero no es para tanto

S: o si, y no cabes cuanto….

T: pero bueno, creo que no tendré nueva victima por el momento

S¿acaso no fuiste tú quien dijo que no fuera de poca fe?

T: si, solo que no veo a alguien que me interese, todos parecen los mismo

S¿ves? Y después me andas diciendo que no pierda la fe

T: Sakura, tú, a diferencia de mí, no buscas a quien romperle el corazón, solo buscas a alguien con quien acostarte una noche y ya

S¿y tú en cambio?

T: ya lo dije, solo busco con quien divertirme hasta cansarme, y luego, como juguete viejo, botarlo sin ningún remordimiento

S: amiga mía¿qué sucedería si un hombre es más ávido que tú y sabe como ganarse ese corazón?

T: imposible

S¿porqué? Después de todo eres humano

T: pequeña Sakura, no en vano siempre gano, estoy siempre dos pasos adelante que mi victima, eso me hace lo que soy, y si mi victima intentase ese movimiento, lo sabría y digamos que seguiría su propio juego, continuando yo a ganar

S: en eso tienes razón

T: no puedo más suelta un suspiro ¿cuántas veces te acostaste con ese hombre?

S: tenía razón, pero ya te dije, cuestiones económicas, negocios y no más

T¿y cómo hago para creerte, querida Sakura?

S: uff, pero que terca¿acaso no tienes confianza en mi?

T: más de lo que crees

S: ahora créeme en que no me he acostado con el señor Stevenson

T: ok, prometo que lo haré

S: espero…. A veces eres impredecible

T: no tanto jajaja

Una vez más Tomoyo dirigió la copa a sus labios, y fijó sus ojos en dos hombres, de su misma edad probablemente, su mirada se volvió lujuriosa, y sus labios formaron una sonrisa siniestra. Sakura observó a su amiga, bajó la copa a la altura de su pecho y trató de seguir la mirada de Tomoyo, hallando a los dos mismos hombres que momentos antes su amiga había hallado. También sonrió, aunque solo mostrando alegría, con uno de los dedos de su otra mano libre comenzó a tocar la boca de la copa en forma circular.

T: también los vistes, querida Sakura

S: son los dos muy guapos

T: esta vez te dejo elegir a quien quieres

S: muy amable por tu parte, Tomoyo

* * *

Syaoran y Eriol continuaban hablando en el grupo de caballeros, solo se discutían temas de dinero, política, etc., y realmente se estaban aburriendo. Syaoran giró su vista en busca de respiración, para entonces cruzarse con unos ojos de color azul violeta, quienes lo miraban sensualmente. Su rostro se sonrojó un poco y trató de mirar a otro lado, ahora cruzándose con unos ojos de color jade, quienes lo miraban inocente al mismo tiempo seductores. Sin poder esta vez controlarlo, Syaoran se sonrojó por completo y giró ahora su vista hacia su amigo, tratando de descansar su mente ante aquella vista… La chica de jade lo había hipnotizado… 

E¡hey, Syaoran ¿qué sucede?

S: nada

E: amigo, estas acelerado, algo pasa

S: si bueno, verás, acabo de cruzar mi vista con una mujer jamás vista y creo única, es como una ninfa

E: al menos lograste escaparte por poco de esto…

S: oye¿qué dices si vamos hasta donde están ellas?

E¿son dos?

S: si, y la verdad ninguna tiene nada que envidiarle a la otra

E: hablas lento amigo, muévete

S: caballeros, les pedimos permiso, vamos a dar unas cuantas vueltas

St: con cuidado chicos

ES: tranquilo señor Stevenson

* * *

S¿quieres estar con ellos directamente o… 

T: quiero que antes de comenzar a jugar, hagamos un pequeño calentamiento, quiero probar que tan buenos hombres son

S: credenciales, cuenta de ahorro, mujeres que han frecuentado…

T: sí, a eso me refiero, por cierto ¿con quién te quedas?

S: déjame al de cabellos achocolatados, hay algo en él que me hace hervir la sangre

T: buena elección, se que te dije que dejaría que eligieras, pero desde un principio me fijé en el chico de ojos azules… es sensual…

S: allí vienen, de seguro sabrán algo sobre nosotras

T: esperemos que no…

E: buenas noches damas, Eriol Hiraguizawa, un placer

Sy: Syaoran Lee, mucho gusto

S: Sakura Kinomoto, e igualmente

T: Tomoyo Daedouji¿a que debemos el honor de conocerlos?

Sy: siendo sinceros, nos aburríamos en donde estábamos y pues, viendo a dos hermosas damas como ustedes, no pudimos hacer menos que resistirnos

S: eres sincero, en pocas palabras estas confesando que no hemos sido más que una vía de escape, eso no se le dice a alguien que acabas de conocer y menos a una mujer

E: concuerdo con usted, señorita Kinomoto

Tomoyo observó en manera penetrante a Eriol, haciendo que este la mirara, aprovechando de esto llevó la copa a sus labios y bebió de la champaña en manera provocativa, antes de bajar la copa, sonrió sensualmente a Eriol, de manera suficiente para que sus mejillas hirvieran al igual que su sangre

T¿sucede algo, joven Hiraguizawa?

E: eh… no, nada, todo esta bien

T: me parece que esta algo rojo, permítame (acercó su rostro al de Eriol, haciendo sentir su respiración lenta sobre el rostro rojo de Eriol, posó una de sus manos en su frente, sintiendo su piel algo caliente, cosa que ella sabía perfectamente el porque, le sonrió seductoramente, separándose de él y retomando su posición anterior) Sakura¿podrías ir con el joven Lee a buscar algo de beber? Agua preferiblemente

S: sí, ya regresamos¿me acompaña?

Sy: sí, claro, amigo, quédate tranquilo, ya regreso

T: me da la impresión que está algo acalorado¿o me equivoco?

E: no…no sabría decirle

T: bueno, quizás en un futuro sepa el porque…

* * *

Hello! Heme aquí con el segundo capítulo, muchísimas gracias a los dos primeros reviews que recibí, la verdad es reconfortante, apenas iniciando y ya llevando dos, tampoco es que sean cien, pero realmente es mejor que nada, y pues me alentó! . , dommo arigato. La fiesta hasta aquí llegó, nuestros protagonistas van a empezar a conocer más el uno con el otro, Tomoyo nos dará una sorpresa, porque ni yo sé que tiene en mente esta joven n.nU…. Ahora vallamos con las respuestas a los reviews: 

**Coral:** hola! Muchas gracias, fuiste la primera en dejar tú comentario y me hizo sentir realmente bien. En cuanto a tú pareja preferida, es extraña, pero la respeto, de igual forma espero que disfrutes bastante este fic al leerlo como yo lo estoy disfrutando al escribirlo para ti y todos lo que las leen. Nos vemos! Cuídate y besos!

**Pily:** gracias por tu comentario, fuiste la segunda, increíblemente bien el leer tu review n.n, pues deja decirte que ni yo misma me imaginaba a Tomoyo como femme fatale, pero como tú dijiste, es allí donde radica los fanfics! Realmente algo increíble el escribirlo, espero que tú continúes disfrutándolo al leer, este y todos los demás capítulos que están por venir. En cuanto a "noches en Londres", pues sí, lo dejé en el aire, pero de un momento a otro se me fue la inspiración, ahora como sea lo termino, hasta yo misma quiero ver que va a suceder y quien es el elegido! Esos vampiros me tienen con la incógnita, nada que me dicen, por más que les digo y los chantajeo con que soy la escritora y todo eso, ellos nada que sueltan la lengua, pero bueno, ya lo sabremos en los tres capítulos que pronto saldrán n.nU… Y lo de los reviews anónimos, es cierto, me había olvidado de quitarlo, pero ya esta, ahora si me puedes dejar tus comentarios sin ningún problema, jejeje n.nU…. Nos vemos! Cuídate y besitos!


	3. Chapter 3

Tomoyo terminaba de cerrar una de sus botas cuando alguien tocó la puerta de su habitación, soltó un suspiro dando a entender de fastidio y susurro un leve "adelante", ahora dejando ver a una mujer madura, avisándole que su desayuno estaba listo. Tomoyo se sentó delante de aquel espejo y termino de arreglarse…

Bajó directamente al comedor, tomó asiento y la misma mujer que antes le entregó el desayuno

T: disculpa¿Soichiro no me ha dejado nada?

M: no señorita, en realidad no ha regresado, desde muy temprano anda en la calle

T: bien, avísenme en lo que llegue

So: no hace falta señorita Tomoyo, aquí le traje lo que me pidió anoche

T: a ver, dame los papeles

Dejando aun lado por momentos su desayuno, Tomoyo abrió una carpeta marrón que Soichiro, su mayordomo le había apenas entregado, se encontraba información sobre Eriol…

T: Eriol Hiraguizawa, 24 años, soltero, hijo de Koiji Hiraguizawa quien a su vez es dueño de una importante compañía en Londres, abogado. Tiene ahorrado en el banco 23.312.093, 23 millones de dólares sin contar la herencia que sus padres le van a dejar… Wow… solo se le ha conocido a una mujer, Kaho Mizuki, de origen japonés y antigua compañera de la universidad. Su deporte preferido es el tenis, aunque no le va nada mal en equitación; está creando una nueva compañía que consiste en el mantenimiento de las leyes, por tanto de abogados, recién empieza y ya tiene a ciertas personas de un gran nivel para hacer uniones, ofreciendo su servicio y el de sus hombres… Este joven es realmente interesante, como siempre tengo buen ojo…. Soichiro¿no sabes si los Daedouji entramos en el juego?

So: me temo que no señorita, no me dio tiempo de revisar los próximos movimientos de sus padres

T: comprendo¿nombre de la empresa?

So: sí, Dougston Company

T¿y a que se debe el nombre? No lo veo emparejado con ninguna parte de su familia

So: por lo poco que pude averiguar es el apellido de su abuelo por parte de su madre, quien tiene mucha estima

T: ya veo… algo me dice que dentro de esta compañía estamos, así me será más fácil estar junto a él, necesito hacer negocios…

M: señorita, tiene una llamada por parte de su padre

T: gracias… hola papá

P: pequeña¿cómo estás¿Qué tal la fiesta anoche?

T: digamos que estuvo interesante, al menos mejor que las otras

P: disculpa que te hallamos enviado, pero teníamos pendientes que cubrir tú madre y yo

T: tranquilo papá, ya te lo dije, esta me gusto, pero ¿solo a eso llamas?

P: no, verás, tú madre y yo dentro de dos horas partimos, tú madre hacia los Estados Unidos y yo hacia Alemania, sin embargo tenemos un problema, hoy a las cuatro de la tarde tenemos una reunión con una nueva empresa y no podemos asistir, tú madre y yo queríamos saber si estás dispuesta a ir para representar a los Daedouji y será todo un caso para ti

T: claro que lo acepto, solo díganme el nombre de la compañía y asisto como voluntaria

P: Dougston Company, no se si tendrás información sobre ella, después de todo es nueva

T: tranquilo, en pocos minutos la obtengo, una pregunta ¿seré la única en la reunión para el contrato?

P: no tesoro, estarán presentes otras personas, bueno, te dejo, tengo que terminar de arreglar algunos papeles para el viaje, e infinitas gracias una vez más tesoro, nos salvas el pellejo

T: no exageres papá, solo soy una buena hija. Bueno, les deseo suerte en sus viajes y nos vemos

P: sí, hasta pronto tesoro

So: disculpe, pero su rostro no demuestra menos que una gran felicidad

T: te explico, como siempre, tengo una vez más razón, mis padres tienen un contrato que cerrar con la nueva empresa de Eriol, sin embargo se les presentó algunas cosas de mayor urgencia y me dejaron encargada de este nuevo caso. Todo tiene que estar preparado para la tarde, a las cuatro tengo que estar allá.

So: si, en este instante averiguo la dirección

T: Soichiro¿piensas que deba cambiarme o así estoy perfecta?

So: señorita, usted está siempre bien como se encuentre, me parece que así puede presentarse en la reunión

T: muchas gracias, lo mejor es que te retires ahora mismo y comiences a averiguar un poco más

So: sí, con su permiso

T: como siempre no me equívoco…

* * *

Sakura apenas terminaba de salir de un baño caliente, cuando una mujer de edad le avisó que tanto sus padres como su hermano la estaban esperando.

S: ok, diles que en seguida bajo, que me den solos unos cinco minutos, por favor Michiru

M: si joven, con su permiso

S¡que fastidio! Tenía unas ganas de seguir durmiendo, pero tenemos que ir a ese estúpido partido de golf, ni que me gustara, es un aburrimiento, no se puede ni respirar, no comprendo que le ve papá al juego --… juro que voy a matar a Touya¡como se atreve a ponerme CINCO despertadores todos debajo de la almohada!

Tomó del armario un pantalón de color azul, una camisa blanca manga larga y zapatos de tacón azul, se vistió lo más rápido que pudo, terminando por arreglar su cabello y cara, al poco tiempo bajo, entrando en el comedor, todos esperaban pacientemente, les mostró una sonrisa para dar paso a un beso tanto a su padre como a su madre, al igual que a su hermano

F: estas muy bien hija mía¿cómo estuvo anoche la fiesta?

S: gracias y estuvo interesante, me encontré al señor Stevenson

N¿no te dijo nada en particular?

S: no mamá, sólo me saludo y conoció a Tomoyo, no más de allí

N: es que la última vez que me enteré de él, supe que estaba haciendo una nueva negociación con una empresa

S: no mencionó nada de eso

T¿qué más paso, monstruo?

S: papá…

F: Touya ya te hemos dicho que…

T: que el monstruo no es monstruo ni tengo que decirle monstruo, lo se papá, tranquila monstruo, no te seguiré llamando monstruo

S: pero que fastidioso

M: permiso señor¿puedo servirles el desayuno?

F: sí sí, y comamos lo más rápido posible, de otra forma se nos hará tarde

T: aja…

N: Sakura, no por favor

S¿y qué iba a decir yo?

N: no me engañas jovencita, te conozco, soy tú madre, tú sabes perfectamente a que me refiero

T: (tenía ya un pedazo de melón en su boca) mamá sabes más que tú, recuerda que eres un monstruo

S: soy un pescado y no tengo orejas

T: así no es monstruo

S: no me importa, ya lo dije, me vale un comino lo que me digas

F: chicos, ya están grandes, Sakura, tienes 23 y tu Touya 30, compórtense como adultos que son

S: díselo a él, yo se me comportar

T: yo me comporto bien, el monstruo me provoca

N: no cambiarán, ahora apúrense que tenemos que irnos

T: el monstruo es quien come lento, yo ya estoy terminando

S: mentira, yo también estoy terminando

T: no es cierto, tienes más frutas en ese plato a parte las tostadas que estas comiendo

S¿cuáles frut…. ¡TOUYA¡Me pusiste más!

T: no es verdad, mamá, Sakura no quiere comer

S: mamá fue Touya quien me puso este plato, ya lo había comido

N: lo se, ahora terminen ustedes dos y dejen de pelear

T: el monstruo no ha terminado ni las tostadas, tienes cuatro más, pero que lenta eres monstruo, a pesar que seas un MONSTRUO

S¡DEJA¡MAMA!

N: no se, Fujitaka, di algo, estás allí estático

F: n.n llegaremos tarde chicos, por favor

N: pero que hombre

T: apúrate monstruo, se le va a hacer tarde a papá por tú culpa¿ahora tienes un plato con corn flakes? Pero que tragona

S: Touya, ya basta con hacerme eso

T: yo no hago nada, tú eres el monstruo con apetito insaciable

S¡QUE NO SOY MONSTRUO!... (suspiro) ya termine, podemos irnos

N: sí, Michiru, recoge todo por favor

M: si señora n.nU

N: ustedes dos muévanse, vallan rápido a cepillarse

T: dile eso al monstruo

S¡que no soy monstruo!...

TS: mamá…. ¿por qué nos tratas como niños¿Qué es eso de mandarnos a cepillar?

N¿acaso no son niños? Perdón, me equivoqué, pensé hablar con dos niños

S: ya no importa, Touya es quien aún se comporta como uno

N: y tú le sigues la corriente xp

S: O.O mamá

N: jajajaja ahora ve rápido

S: sí…

Touya y Sakura seguían una amena discusión en camino al campo de golf, Nadeshiko y Fujitaka no les prestaban atención absoluta aunque estos les pidieran "ayuda". Al poco tiempo sonó el celular de Sakura, en la pantalla estaba escrito el nombre de Tomoyo, Touya le quitó el teléfono y contestó en lugar de Sakura

To¿alo?

T¿Touya?

To: sí, a ti no se te puede engañar, lo hubiese hecho con el monstruo y seguiría hablando como si nada

T: jajaja si¿cómo estas?

To: bien bien, aquí soportando la vida junto a un monstruo como el que llevo al lado

S: Touya dame el teléfono, que me llama a mí no a ti

To: y dime Tomoyo¿A dónde vas? A ver si contigo me puedo librar de este monstruo

T: jajaja a ningún lugar por el momento

S: Touya dame

To¿por el momento¿acaso tienes una cita?

S¡DAME!

F: Touya ya dale el teléfono por favor

To: ok, aquí te dejo con el monstruo

T: gracias

S: pero que fastidio xp… hola Tomoyo¿qué tal?

T: hola pequeña, estoy increíblemente feliz¿tú que tal?

S: pues aquí, desde que desperté no hago otro que discutir con el fastidioso de Touya

T: sabes que él es así, su manera de demostrarte que te quiere

S¡y que manera!... ya no importa¿por qué feliz?

T: dentro de unas cuantas horas veré a Eriol Hiraguizawa

S¿cómo hiciste?

Sakura se separó un poco y se acurrucó en una pequeña esquina de la limosina para que no escucharan su conversación, sin darse cuenta Touya se le puso detrás y estiró su oreja lo más que pudo, aunque no le interesase en lo absoluto la conversación quería fastidiar a Sakura hasta hacerla enloquecer.

T: le pedí anoche a Soichiro cuando veníamos de regreso que me averiguase lo necesario sobre él, esta mañana me entregó todo, y para mi sorpresa mis padres tienen un contrato que firmar con la nueva compañía que Eriol está creando, para mi suerte mis padres salieron de viaje y me pidieron que fuese yo en su lugar

S: realmente suerte, supongo que desde hoy comenzarás

T: aunque pienso jugar lento, este hombre me atrae más que todos los demás, hay algo en él que me hace sentir excitada

S: entonces te dio fuerte¿y si te enamoras?

T: no, sólo es pasión, lo se, así que tranquila, supongo que lo que me pone así es que es más guapo que todos los anteriores

S¿más que Brian?

T: sí, mil veces más que Brian, toquemos otro punto¿Qué tal con el joven Lee?

S: pues no he podido aún tener información de él, me desperté y en seguida tome un baño, desayune y ahora voy en camino a un partido de golf de papá, supongo que tendré que esperar llegar a casa para que Kikuchi me de la información que anoche le pedí

T: pensé que solo querías sexo

S: y cuenta bancaria claro está, al menos eso deseo saber de él, el resto no me importa, aunque siendo sincera, me gustaría saber que tiene novia

T¿y hacerla enloquecer?

S: hacerlos enloquecer, sería fantástico, me gustaría probar alguna vez el romper una relación, por cierto ¿el joven Hiraguizawa tiene novia o esposa?

T: ninguna de las dos, por mala suerte, aunque averigüé que tuvo una, quizás aún sienta algo hacia él

S: esperemos

T: disculpa, pero tengo que dejarte, hablamos luego

S: sí, te llamo si sucede algo de interesante, estaré unas buenas horas durmiendo con los ojos abiertos

T: jajaja ok, suerte

S: gracias, bye

T¿de qué hombres hablaban ustedes dos?

Touya poseía un semblante serio, su hermana buscaba algo con un hombre y no le gustaba, y en la manera en como apenas pudo percatar a Tomoyo hablar menos le agradó la idea¿qué estaban combinando estas jóvenes?

S¿y qué haces tú escuchando mis conversaciones?

T: respóndeme

S: no y no te interesa que diga o deje de decir, respeta mi privacidad

T: Sakura¿Quiénes son esos hombres de quienes ustedes dos se referían?

S: de ninguno que te importe, y déjame en paz que no te diré nada aunque esté en juego mi vida, ocúpate de tus asuntos, realmente me colmaste la paciencia Touya

* * *

MUAJAJAJ hasta aquí este capítulo, como verán nuestra querida Tomoyo se las trae, se que no hice demasiado en este cap ni picante en la zona, pero es necesario ir lento, además Tomoyo dijo que así quería que fuese, hasta me amenazó con quitarme a mi novio si no lo hacía como ella quería ¡.¡ (no tengo novio XD) pero así es mejor, se que me pidieron algo largo y otro con más sazón, pero vamos lento chicas, así se hará más emocionante nuestra historia ¿no creen, ahora vallamos con los reviews:

**Hillary: **gracias, muchas gracias, me alegro que te esté gustando mi historia y no te preocupes, que escenas entre Sakura y Syaoran habrán, nuestra amiga Sakura tampoco es que se nos queda atrás aunque me basare más que todo en Tomoyo y Eriol o me quitan al novio u.u…. continúa disfrutando de mi fic y haré todo lo posible por actualizar rápidamente

**Yamata Lee: **a mi también me da mucho gusto que te guste mi fanfic, y pues la verdad lo del vuelco de personajes me vino una noche que estaba viendo como pasaba una mosca cerca de la boca de mi hermano, con los ojos así o.o y pues mi hermano en ese momento dijo algo dormido, como "eres sexy" (apenas tiene 12!) y pues la mosca se le paró en la nariz, en eso se despertó y me vio con cara fea como si yo le hubiese hecho algo y se puso a llorar pues en eso se me vino la idea, que forma tan extraña pero así fue, y pues como ya lo expliqué iré lento para hacerlo como Tomoyo lo dijo, de otra forma me guindan del pescuezo

**Saturno: **hasta me escriben de otro planeta O.O! pero que famosa que soy! Jajaj XD no mentira, sí, un cambio total en nuestras queridas amigas, hasta a mi me sorprenden, en cuanto a tus preguntas pues no las puedo contestar yo, eso lo hará nuestra reina de piques. Espero que continúes disfrutando de mi fic y que me sigan dejando reviews del espacio XD

**Shd3s.Dark**si, están cortos, lo se, me regaño a mi misma pero es necesario hacerlo, de otra forma se me va toda la idea y no es el punto, muchas gracias por tu comentario, la verdad Eriol sonrojado es un sueño! Me encantaría verlo así, sería para desmayarse, y después me lo como a besos mínimo y en efecto, nuestra dulce Tomoyo no deja escape, es rápida, pero ahora quiere ir lento, la verdad no la entiendo u.ú…. espero que este capítulo te halla gustado aunque no halla mucho en relación a nuestras parejas

**Tomoyo: **gracias por tu comentario, me alegro que lo disfrutes mucho, y sí son unas zorritas, ahora veremos como se las arreglan estas chicas, no quiero ni imaginarlo, pero eso pronto lo sabremos, sigue disfrutando de mi fic y sigue dejando tus comentarios n.n


	4. Chapter 4

Un auto de color azul se detuvo delante de un edificio, de ventanas oscuras. Del puesto del piloto bajó un hombre vestido por completo de negro a excepción de una camisa blanca que llevaba debajo de un saco. Corrió hacia el otro lado del auto y abrió la puerta trasera. Eriol bajó y le pidió al chofer que se retirara.

Caminó en dirección de aquel edificio, iba vestido con una camisa azul marino manga larga abotonada, un saco de color negro al igual que el pantalón y los zapatos y una corbata de un azul más oscuro que su camisa. Al entrar una mujer le dio los buenos días, haciendo Eriol lo mismo. Se dirigió al ascensor y apretó el último piso, 10.

Al llegar un joven de unos dos años más joven que Eriol le dio los buenos días y le abrió la puerta hacia una oficina. Después de que Eriol se dio paso, el joven entró y esperó de pie mientras Eriol tomaba asiento

E: Carl, por favor tráeme un capuchino y luego comenzamos

C: sí, en seguida regreso jefe

Al poco tiempo, Carl, secretario de Eriol entró por la misma puerta con una taza de capuchino humeante y una carpeta en su otra mano. Ubicó ambas cosas en el escritorio de Eriol

E: gracias¿qué tenemos para hoy?

C: de nada, hoy a las 12 tiene un almuerzo con sus padres hasta las dos de la tarde aproximadamente, a las 4 tiene una reunión con los nuevos socios para presentarles su propuesta y firmar los contratos. En la carpeta que le acabo de entregar se encuentran algunos documentos que llegaron hace unas cuantas horas y es necesario que los firme

E¿quiénes vienen a la reunión de las 4 y afirmaron su asistencia?-tomó un sorbo de su taza y continuó leyendo los documentos dentro de la carpeta marrón-

C: todos ya lo han hecho señor, asisten los señores Wilson, Stuart, Marlowe, Faugere, Razktens, Cisneros y finalmente Daedouji

E¿Daedouji?

C: sí señor¿lo conoce? Por que por lo que revise, no ha tenido contacto con ninguno de estos señores antes y la empresa de su padre tampoco

E: no, no lo conozco, solo que no había escuchado muy bien¿Syaoran no estará presente en la reunión?

C: el joven Lee no ha avisado su asistencia, al parecer, por lo que me comentó su secretaria, tiene un partido de tenis hoy

E: me va a dejar solo delante de todos esos viejos cuervos, no se lo perdono

C: y temo decirle que no creo sea posible mover la fecha para la reunión, tres de los clientes han venido solo para firmar el contrato, no tienen otros planes más que esos

E¿Quiénes?

C: Marlowe, Faugere y Razktens

E¿de dónde provienen?

C: el primero de los Estados Unidos, el segundo de Francia y el tercero de Rusia

E¿tan lejos hemos llegado, tocamos Rusia?

C: si señor, hemos llegado lejos en tan solo poco tiempo, su compañía va increíblemente bien

E: bueno, ya puedes retirarte, avísame cuando sea la hora de ir a almorzar con mis padres, por el momento me encargaré de firmar esto

C: sí, con su permiso

E: otra cosa¿no hay más que firmar?

C: me temo que sí, eso es solo la primera parte, pero creo que lo logrará en estas dos horas

E: espero

C: con su permiso

E: Daedouji… Daedouji… ¿acaso serán la misma familia?

* * *

La limosina donde iba la familia Kinomoto por fin llegó a su destino y para suerte de sus padres, Touya y Sakura habían dejado de pelear después de la llamada por teléfono de parte de Tomoyo, ni siquiera se veían, al menos todo estaba en paz. El chofer se bajó y con firmeza abrió la puerta trasera dejando descender a sus jefes. 

Fujitaka tomó sus palos de golf que su chofer le proporcionaba en ese instante, le dio una cálida sonrisa a su familia y todos comenzaron a andar. En tanto Sakura iba con una expresión algo aburrida, no dejaba de soltar suspiro tras otro, y por su cabeza no dejaban de pasar reproches, aún no comprendía como es que no había puesto resistencia alguna, vio varios hombres vestidos perfectamente de blancos y algo de marrón, desde lejos parecía que todos llevasen uniforme, cerró los ojos, dio un último suspiro para terminar esbozando una sonrisa, hipócrita sin lugar a dudas pero que aún así no lo demostraba.

S: "ventaja de mi rostro"

Terminaron de acercarse hacia aquellos hombres, donde su padre se acomodó muy fácilmente comenzando por saludarles, su madre se olvidó por completo de ella y Touya iniciando a hablar con las esposas de aquellos hombres, sólo ella y su hermano eran los más jóvenes, haciéndose sentir peor que en el principio, ahora el tema del día no sería más que escuchar a viejas chismosas y una ridícula pelota entrando de hueco en hueco mientras los hombres gritan eufóricos por ello.

Un celular sonó sacándola de sus pensamientos, observó a su hermano, su vista se situó en sus labios mientras leía que decían, al terminar no pudo más que soltar otro gran suspiro de resignación, al menos él se escaparía

T: mamá, papá, disculpen que los moleste, pero acabo de recibir una llamada importante y debo retirarme al trabajo, discúlpenme que no me valla a encontrar durante tú juego papá pero es realmente urgente

F: esta bien hijo, pídele al Tsusuke que te lleve, así duraras menos tiempo

T: gracias papá y suerte

N: cuídate Touya

T: tranquila mamá… monstruo, diviértete

S: sí tranquilo, me divertiré a montones, lo disfrutaré por los dos

T: ok, tenemos algo pendiente que hablar

S: sea lo que sea, no sacarás nada, ya lo tienes afirmado

Al poco tiempo el juego dio inicio, todos en un silencio sepulcral, Sakura luchaba por no dormirse, aunque bien podía hacerlo con los ojos abiertos, más no le convendría, su madre la atacaría sin piedad una vez en casa. Cuando pensó en no poder más, su celular dio una leve vibración avisando o bien que había recibido un mensaje o que recibía una llamada, en cualquiera de los dos casos, era un milagro. Se apartó un poco, sacó su celular y tuvo la emoción de probar que era una llamada, se distraería un buen rato, quizás no demasiado, más sí el suficiente para sacar su cabeza de aquel aburrido juego

S¿sí?

K: buenos días señorita Sakura¿qué tal el juego?

S: eres un milagro, un enviado de Dios¿con eso te respondo?

K: -se escuchó una risa-sí, más que responderme, ha sido muy clara, en fin, tengo noticias

S: soy toda oídos, habla y tómate todo el tiempo que desees Kikuchi, no será más que placentero escapar de esto

K: verá, Syaoran Lee es hijo de uno de los hombres más importantes en China y desde hace no mucho entró en el juego de Londres, es un vistoso abogado y acaba de crear una compañía junto a Eriol Hiraguizawa

S: Tomoyo no me había comentado nada de esto

K: es posible debido a que Soichiro estuvo conmigo buscando información sobre Eriol Hiraguizawa y no metió esta parte en su informe

S: ya, bueno, continúa

K: sí, es un excelente deportista, según lo que averigüé nadie más que el joven Eriol le puede llevar el trote, tiene una cuenta bancaria prácticamente sin fin, tiene unos 25 años

S: esto del deporte me conviene, ya tengo excusa por donde entrar¿no sabes si tiene novia o alguna prometida?

K: sí, una joven llamada Sai Fien, también china, no es su novia ni prometida, pero es la que más se acerca a estos términos

S: comprendo¿qué tan profunda es la relación entre ambos?

K: al parecer la señorita Sai puede convertirse fácilmente en su prometida si su madre o padre lo requieren a la familia del joven Syaoran, y por lo que tengo entendido, la madre del joven Syaoran no le va nada mal con la familia Fien

S: entonces de la noche a la mañana podrían estar casándose

K: así es señorita Sakura

S: esto me gusta cada vez más

K: una última cosa y creo que esta le gustará mucho

S¿qué esperas para hablar?

K: el joven Syaoran se encuentra en el mismo territorio donde se encuentra usted señorita, hoy tiene un partido de tenis, lo podrá encontrar en esa zona

S: que pequeño es el mundo¿no te parece?

K: muy pequeño a decir verdad

S: gracias por la información y trata de mantenerme con la agenda de Syaoran, será un juego interesante

K¿piensa hacer como la señorita Tomoyo?

S: mmm…algo, pero no lo prolongare, además que si me es posible, le romperé el corazón y las esperanzas a alguien

K¿principal objetivo?

S: exacto

K: que tenga buena suerte señorita y que continúe a disfrutar del juego de su padre

S: estas loco si piensas que regresaré con todos esos viejos, ahora mismo me escapo al campo de tenis, al menos allí hay algo que me interesa

K: tiene razón, la dejo entonces-rió de nuevo ante el comentario de Sakura-

S: sí, y una vez más gracias por la información

Una sonrisa se asomó de manera natural en su rostro, tomando rumbo hacia los campos de tenis, regresaría a tiempo para el final del juego de sus padres, estos ni se darían cuenta que había desaparecido, y en caso de que lo notasen, ya crearía una buena excusa, por ahora solo le interesaba ver a Syaoran, esta vez el corazón le daba un gran palpitar, sin duda alguna este sería su mejor golpe en la cama, con certeza se divertiría más que nunca…

* * *

Syaoran terminaba el primer set, había ganado 6-4, había sido bueno para ser el primero, su mayordomo le proporcionaba una toalla y una botella con agua, descansó un poco y se colocó en el otro extremo del campo, su adversario no parecía en lo absoluto cansado y esto le gustaba, sabía que tenía la partida asegurada, solo dos set más y el juego iniciaría a arder, siendo él quien puso el fuego y siendo solo él la persona que pudiera darle fin. 

El segundo set había comenzado y ya tenían un match point, realmente fácil, pensó Syaoran cuando sus ojos se percataron de un rostro inocente, de niña, adornados con dos preciosas jades y un cabello sutil, su distracción le ganó un punto menos. Trató de despejar su mente y se concentró en el juego, sin resultado, perdió un set. Prácticamente no tomó respiro alguno y continuó jugando, por suerte ganando el partido, la chica de jade no lo dejaba pensar.

Wey le dio la botella de agua y la toalla; Sakura se acercó con paso inocente y con una sonrisa que adornaba su rostro.

S: me alegra verle, buen partido, aunque fue rápido, más de lo que creí

Sy: a mi también me alegra verle- sus mejillas comenzaron a tornarse rojizas, sin embargo logró controlarlo- solo jugamos cuatro sets

S: pocos a mi parecer

Sy: sólo es la primera parte, dentro de poco será la hora del almuerzo y quiero tomar ese tiempo, luego en la tarde continuaremos a jugar

S¿cuántos sets?

Sy: supongo que otros cuatro o cinco más, serán más lentos claro

S: espero poder quedarme y presenciarlos

Sy¿cómo es que está aquí?

S: papá está jugando un partido de golf, me escapé y le vi¿podemos hablarnos de tú? Por favor -colocó una cara de cachorro, a lo que Syaoran no pudo resistir-

Sy: sí, Sakura, supongo que ahora regresaras

S: para mi mala suerte, por mi me quedará contigo Syaoran, pero no me queda de otra, supongo que ya debo irme o rodarán cabezas

Sy: disculpa… pero…¿te gustaría ir a cenar, esta noche?

S: -los ojos se le iluminaron como dos cristales- sí, dime donde y a qué hora, estaré allí sin problemas

Sy: bueno, sería más apropiado que yo pasara por ti

S: sí, lo sería, sin embargo hay alguien que con solo la vista te mataría, y créeme, lo del dicho funciona en él

Sy¿"si las vistas mataran"?

S: el mismo

Sy: disculpa la pregunta¿pero quien es "él"?

S: mi hermano

Sy¿tienes hermanos?

S: sí, por mala suerte a decir verdad, no lo sería si fuese menor, pero me lleva una gran diferencia y nada puedo hacer, por supuesto tampoco es que cumplo lo que me pide, estamos más que claros en ese punto, bien grande estoy

Sy: entonces¿cómo es que no quieres que te valla a buscar?

S: prefiero tomar medidas de precaución, no quisiera perder a un amigo nuevo tan pronto¿o sí?

Sy: conservo mi vida

S: veo que me comprendes, bueno, discúlpame pero ya debo irme¿por fin, donde será la cena?

Sy¿conoces Steak House of London?

S: uno de los más destacados sin duda alguna, sí, lo conozco muy bien¿a qué hora?

Sy: imponla tú, supongo que no tienes toque de queda

S: no, y aunque lo tuviese me la saltara, en fin¿te parece a las 8?

Sy: si, entonces hasta las 8

S: hasta entonces

Se acercó hasta hacer que sus labios rozaran con las mejillas de Syaoran, se separó esbozándole una suave sonrisa notando al mismo tiempo como las mejillas de este comenzaban a teñirse de carmín, eso le alegro mucho, comenzaba a jugar y por el momento llevaba la primera ronda asegurada.

* * *

Las manecillas de su reloj Cartier le anunciaba que no faltaba más de media hora para su reunión tan esperada, el día le había pasado más lento de cuanto estaba acostumbrada. Tomó su cartera y salió de su apartamento, o más bien vendría siendo su Pent House, bajó y tuvo la felicidad que su auto la esperaba con Soichiro, este le dio una sonrisa y le dio paso al interior de aquel carro que bien conocía. Al poco tiempo se hallaba en camino a Dougston Company. 

So¿se encuentra nerviosa? –la miraba por el retrovisor sonriéndole pícaramente-

T¿qué preguntas haces, no, no lo estoy en lo absoluto, pero gracias por preguntar

So: solo me preocupo por mi jefa

T: sabes bien que puedes hablarme de tú

So: prefiero mantenerme al margen señorita Tomoyo, no quiero ser el punto de envidia de mis colegas, solo porque usted me tenga en preferencia

T: eres quien me aporta la información necesaria y la que me ayuda a mantenerme limpia, es lo de menos¿o me equivoco Soichiro?

So: en lo absoluto, pero continúo en que es preferible mantenerse al margen

T¿y acaso nos observan cuando estamos solos?

So: no, pero…

T: entonces al menos llámame Tomoyo cuando estemos solos, sabes cuanto me fastidia que me hablen de tú

So: esta bien, Tomoyo

T¿difícil?

So: no, siempre he querido hacerlo, pero mi idea de…

T: de mantenerte al margen no te lo permitía, ya deja ese tema o comenzaras a marearme y llegaré mal para el primer acto

So: como quieras Tomoyo¿no tienes estimado el tiempo?

T: no, supongo una hora, dos al máximo, aunque sincerándonos espero que sólo dure unos 10 minutos, no soporto esa clase de reuniones

So: y aún así sigues aceptando los favores por parte de tus padres

T: los has dicho, son mis padres, no puedo negarme a una de sus peticiones, es lo menos que puedo hacer, ellos han hecho demasiado por mi

So: comenzando por convertirla en una mujer de grandes ambiciones

T: -rió por lo bajo entrecerrando sus ojos- comenzando por eso, después de todo mi familia viene de grandes tiempos, se lleva en la sangre¿no piensas eso, Soichiro?

So: concuerdo en eso, dentro de unos cinco minutos llegaremos

T: y dentro de cinco minutos iniciaremos a jugar poker

So: te deseo la mayor de las suertes, este será uno de los mayores juegos de poker en tú vida

T: sí

Su celular comenzó a sonar, lo sacó de su cartera y vio escrito el nombre de Sakura en la pantalla, se apresuró en contestar

T: hola pequeña Sakura

S: hola Tomo, adivina

T¿qué sucedió?

S: tengo cita esta noche, ya has de suponer con quien

T¿con Syaoran Lee?

S: el mismo en persona, Kikuchi me llamó esta mañana durante el juego de golf de papá y me dio toda la información necesaria, dándome además el lugar donde se hallaba en ese preciso momento, jugando tenis en el mismo sitio donde me hallaba, ya sabes, me escapé, hable con él muy amenamente y a la final, me pidió ir a una cena con él

T: felicidades amiga mía¿dónde tendrá reunión "el mágico encuentro"?

S: Steak House of London

T: me parece bien, te lleva a uno de los lugares con mayor prestigio

S: y tiene a alguien que podría ser fácilmente su prometida, por tanto será más divertido

T¿fácilmente su prometida?

S: si, verás, le va atrás a Syaoran, y si los padres de esta le requieren a los padres de Syaoran el comprometerlos, estos no tendrían motivos por el cual rechazar la propuesta

T: comprendo, te deseo suerte, dentro de unas horas comenzaras la partida, yo estoy a punto de iniciar la mía

S¿vas en camino a la reunión con Eriol?

T: a decir verdad, estoy prácticamente frente a la compañía

S: entonces te dejo y también te deseo suerte

T: gracias linda Sakura, nos hablamos luego para comentarnos que tal fue todo

El auto detuvo su marcha, Soichiro bajo y giró al otro extremo del auto, abriendo la puerta trasera permitiéndole a Tomoyo descender. Levantó su cara y observó el edificio que se levantaba frente a sus ojos protegidos por sus lentes de color negro, bajó su rostro, entrecerrando una vez más su vista y sonriendo levemente, se dirigió por última vez a Soichiro antes de separarse por algunas horas o minutos

T¿estoy bien?

So: más que perfecta, siempre lo estás, no comprendo porque siempre lo cuestionas a sabiendas que más de uno bota la casa por la ventana sólo por ti

T: me aumentas la autoestima

So¿más de la que la tienes?

T: más de la que la tengo

Ambos rieron y se despidieron, con paso más que decidido, Tomoyo atravesó las puertas de cristal que separaban la calle de la compañía, sintió la mirada de varios hombres caerle encima, aparentando no prestarle atención absoluta, por dentro se remordía de la risa, Soichiro tenía razón, cualquier hombre botaría la casa por la ventana con tan sólo ella mover un dedo. Siguió su curso hasta quedar frente a la recepción, una mujer de unos 45 años alzó su vista hasta chocar con la cara de Tomoyo, comenzando a observarla de manera extraña, Tomoyo pensó que lo más probable es que aquella mujer se estuviera preguntando que haría una mujer como ella allí si debería estar un hombre de edad en su lugar.

T: buenas tardes¿dónde está ubicada la sala de reuniones?

A: buenas tardes¿quién es usted?

T: "juguemos entonces", primero preséntese y luego comprenderá

A: me deja escéptica señorita, me llamo Ashley Tohmson

T: un placer señora Tohmson, estoy aquí por la reunión que Eriol Hiraguizawa ha convocado sobre la firma de nuevos empresas como asociadas de esta

A: continúa sin responderme

T¿acaso no tiene una lista de los invitados?

A: en efecto, y no figura el nombre de alguna mujer en ella

T: "papá no avisó que yo vendría en su lugar" pero si se encuentra el nombre de Kamijo Daedouji¿no?

A: sí, su nombre está presente

T: bien, no pudo asistir personalmente por casos de mayor urgencia, me ha pedido venir en su lugar, Tomoyo Daedouji, su hija

A: disculpe, se que le molesta pero no puedo consentirle paso alguno a menos que me demuestre una identificación donde se halle la afirmación que realmente es la hija de el señor Daedouji

T: no me molesta en lo absoluto, es su trabajo después de todo señorita Tohmson, "que impertinente suelen ser esta clase de mujeres" –buscó en su cartera algún documento que comprobara su ser- aquí tiene

A: -lo leyó por unos momentos comprobando que se trataba de la hija de Kamijo Daedouji- disculpe por el retraso señorita Daedouji, entre por aquella puerta, tome el ascensor hasta el piso 8, la primera puerta a su izquierda, que tenga una buena tarde

T: gracias e igualmente

Se dirigió por donde aquella mujer le había dicho momentos antes, se hallaba un poco molesta, como era posible que dudara de su palabra, le pasaba por su cabeza de manera pulsante, sin retrasos subió al ascensor y presionó el botón con el número 8 marcado en él, soltó un suspiro en manera de relajación y su cara tomó su rostro habitual ante un nuevo juego, de suspicacia, inteligencia, sensualidad. Un leve sonido le dio el aviso que las puertas se abrirían dejándola en su destino. Se halló en un pasillo forrado en baldosas de mármol, no se había percatado de ello, giró a su izquierda y caminó unos cuantos pasos más.

De frente a la puerta que suponía era la reunión, la voz de varios hombres se escuchaban de manera estruendosa, o bien había comenzado la reunión o tomaban un respiro antes de comenzar los fatídicos minutos que los acompañarían, de lo que era cierto es que dentro de aquella sala se hallaba su nuevo objetivo y que tenía que jugárselas con cuidado, mantenerse siempre limpia por más sucia que el movimiento requiriese que fuese. Su mano blanca se acercó al pómulo dorado de aquella puerta de madera fuerte, la giró, acto seguido, calló en las miradas de los presentes, incluido en los ojos de Eriol Hiraguizawa…

* * *

Hola! Heme aquí con un nuevo capítulo, en este me extendí un poco más como habrán notado, espero que lo hallan disfrutado muchisisisimo, me gusta el final del capítulo, me recuerda a los finales de los capítulos de los libros de Dan Brown (NDA: Dan te amo!) ehem, volviendo con el tema, Sakura ya tiene el primer paso asegurado, nuestra Tomoyo apenas entra en la guerra, estas chicas se la traen entre manos y bien fuerte, y que hablar de sus secuaces, Soichiro y Kikuchi son armas letales para los demás hombres, por culpa de estos dos es que los demás caen en el charco de agua, aunque no hacen más que cumplir lo que sus jefecitas le requieren… sin embargo¿no les parece que Syao-kun fue rápido? Es decir, era la segunda vez que veía a Saku-chan y ya le pidió salir con él, bueno, aquí todos quieren ir rápido menos Tomo-chan, incomprensible la verdad, en fin, pasemos a los reviews o me extiendo más que un debate político 

**Pantera: **un nombre peligroso sin duda, tu personalidad es exorbitante, al mismo tiempo que… no soy adivina ni mucho menos bruja de tarot para leerte tú futuro, pero sería intrigante aprender esas leyes, wait¿qué viene esto al caso con tu review o.O? bueno, muestra de mi sustancial problema psicológico, en otras palabras, el aflojo cada vez más prepotente de una de mis tuercas XD, en fin, me alegro que te halla gustado mi fic al grado de copiarlo para disfrutarlo inclusive cuando no tengas Internet, es una muy buena táctica la verdad, como verás estas dos son fuerte, y ya uno comenzó a caer en la telaraña de una de las arañas, ahora veremos si logra escaparse o si prefiere ser comido. Espero que hayas disfrutado este capítulo y que siga leyendo más reviews por tu parte. Ciao!

**Yuzu: **gracias nena, y tienes toda la razón, siempre o por lo general vemos a Tomoyo como la débil del cuento, la que hay que rescatar, pues aquí el que hay que rescatar es a Eriol, chicas¡todas a rescatar a Eriol, esta vez sin duda más de una se apuntara a la princesa azul de nuestro súper atractivo Eriol y la verdad no es para menos, espero que sigas disfrutando mucho más de mi historia que gracias a ustedes lo sigo escribiendo, espero pronto un review de tu parte, bye! n.n

**Tomoyo Daidouji-Chan: **WOLAS! Me alegra muchísimo que te halla gustado mi fic, pero ten paciencia, el lemon a su tiempo, no apresures, sigue disfrutando de mi querido fic, que la verdad admito que me esta yendo muy bien, nos vemos!

**Sailor Alluminem Siren**gracias y me alegro tantísimo que te haya gustado mi fanfic, la verdad que sí, la mujer busca divertirse y se encuentra con su talón de Aquiles, veremos si aquí a nuestra protagonista le sucede lo mismo, porque para la veces esta Tomoyo nos sale más lista de lo previsto y nos deja a todas con los ojos desorbitados, espero que te halla gustado mi fanfic y que sigas dejando tus comentarios que gustosa los leeré n.n

**TenshiTomoyo-4ever: **hola amiga, se que no me dejaste un review pero me lo dijiste por MSN así que vendría siendo lo mismo, no sabes cuanto me halaga el saber que también tú hallas gustado de mi historia, la verdad me siento muy contenta por tu comentario y por el de todas las demás claro está, espero que sigas disfrutando de mi historia que ten por seguro que estaré a gusto de leer tus comentarios ya sean por como por el MSN, ciao ciao!


	5. Chapter 5

…Inclusive la de Eriol Hiraguizawa.

Todas las demás miradas le parecían grotescas, algunas estaban llenas de codicias, más la de un hombre de cejas altamente pobladas y de un gris realmente intenso, trató de alejar todos los pensamientos que en aquel momento la embargaban y se dio paso dentro de la sala de reuniones como si entrase en su apartamento

T: disculpen si hice esperar demasiado, soy Tomoyo Daedouji, pido disculpas en nombre de mi padre, Kamijo Daedouji pero por motivos ajenos no pudo presentarse

Con paso un tanto altanero pero muy elegante sin duda, se acercó a una de las sillas situadas a lo largo de aquella mesa de madera y se sentó, se dio cuenta de la mirada un tanto penetrante pero más de sorpresa por parte de Eriol, todo continuaba su ritmo sin duda alguna; con suavidad se despojó de sus lentes, buscó en su cartera el estuche de los mismo y les dio reposo un tanto temporal.

E: -despertó de su letargo temporal, tratando de retomar el control, aclareció su voz antes de continuar- al parecer estamos ya todos completos y podemos dar inicio a lo que nos interesa, no tome importancia señorita Daedouji, lo importante es que llegó en buen tiempo

T: puede llamarme simplemente Tomoyo –cruzó sus piernas haciendo que Eriol la viese, lo tenía en muy buena posición, se dio cuenta de cómo Eriol pasaba algo de saliva por su garganta ante esto-

E: -apartó la vista de las piernas de Tomoyo, eran blancas y suaves, al mismo tiempo carnosas, lo suficiente para poder arropar su cintura cuando la penetrase, la pregunta que ahora se hacía era ¿por cuanto tiempo estaría pensando en sus piernas?- Bueno, como bien saben, mi compañía no es más que una simple unión de abogados, los mejores sin lugar a dudas, personalmente me he encargado de que así se realice, lo que mi compañía y yo deseamos ofrecerle a cada una de sus empresas, que como bien cada uno de ustedes saben, son de alto prestigio, es darle una total seguridad en caso de una emergencia a nivel judicial, no cabría la menor duda de que en cualquier situación en la que se encuentren, los abogados que se les asignará a cada una de sus empresas puedan sacarles de tales aprietos sin haber movido siquiera un dedo

Su atención recayó en Tomoyo, se había dado cuenta de que se había desabrochado algunos botones de su camisa dejándole ver algo de sus senos, por suerte ninguno lo había notado, se había colocado en buena posición, de última, su respiración se entrecorto, sintió en ese preciso momento ganas de tirársele encima y hacerle el amor en ese mismo instante sin importarle la presencia de los demás¿era eso lo que ella estaba buscando, en caso de que así fuese, lo estaba logrando sin duda alguna.

E: valla¿hace algo de calor o soy yo quien delira?

Un hombre de traje impecable, de color gris, inició a hablar realizándole algunas preguntas a Eriol, su voz era algo carrasposa, pero eso no le tomaba la mayor importancia a Eriol, contestaba a cada una de sus preguntas, a pesar de que su mente y vista, la última con algo de disimulo, se hallaban sobre la chica de ojos amatistas, su boca formaba una sonrisa increíblemente seductora, realmente irresistible, entre sus manos yacía un lápiz que jugaba amenamente, de manera algo sensual, la chica lo único que iba a lograr era de seguro un infarto por parte de él, al termine de la reunión la invitaría a salir, no le importaba a donde, siempre y cuando hubiese terminado con ella gimiendo locamente y gritando su nombre esa misma noche.

Otro hombre de cabellos marrones mezclados con blanco se dejó escuchar ante los demás, su pregunta fue precisa, quizá un golpe perfecto para Eriol y Tomoyo. Tomoyo lo observó en espera de una respuesta, que al parecer este se hallaba pensando con extrema cautela.

E: si así lo desean, ustedes mismos pueden elegir los abogados a trabajar para ustedes, aunque preferiría yo hacerlo, conozco a cada uno de mis hombres y solo desearía que los mejores trabajasen para ustedes, no quiero deludirles.

Todos asintieron de manera silenciosa, para dejar la sala en un silencio total, solo las respiraciones se escuchaban, Tomoyo miró a Eriol de forma lujuriosa mientras pasaba su dedo índice por sus labios de manera provocadora, haciendo que Eriol hirviese, su miembro comenzaba a reclamar territorio de cuanto los ojos de Eriol estaban viendo o mejor dicho, disfrutando. Una vez más pasó saliva y quiso dar fin lo más rápido posible a aquel sufrimiento, no se iría feliz a la cama si Tomoyo no lo acompañaba, lo tenía más que decidido y nada lo detendría.

E: me parece que cada uno de ustedes está de acuerdo con lo planteado y me parece que podemos dar paso a la firma de los contratos si así desean

Observó a Tomoyo, abrochaba los botones antes sueltos con sutileza, al terminar lo observó y le dedicó una sonrisa inocente, sus piernas ya no se encontraban cruzadas y aquel lápiz ahora descansaba en la mesa, como le hubiese gustado hacerla suya en aquella misma mesa, recorrer y conocer cada una de las partes de su cuerpo con su lengua primero, luego con sus dedos, hasta llegar a aquel lugar prohibido y saborearlo lentamente con sus labios, ahora parecía otra, una niña inocente.

Comenzó a pasar varios papeles donde solo se necesitaban las firmas de aquellos hombres y de esa mujer, lo estaba realmente volviendo loco, sus labios carnosos y abrasados por un carmesí leve la hacía ver realmente irresistible. Observó como tomaba un lapicero y con gracia movía la mano tallando su firma ante aquel papel, que en cierto aspecto, deseaba Eriol estar en su lugar, el papel tenía una vista perfecta de sus senos, cuanta envidia sentía hacia ese papel, sintió ganas de reírse, después de todo, aquel objeto no tenía vida.

El hombre de cejas pobladas le entregó todos los papeles ya firmados, cada quien se levantó de sus respectivas sillas y se acercaron a Eriol a estrecharle la mano. Tomoyo se mantuvo distanciada, dando a entender que no se acercaría a él, por lo menos no ahora.

El hombre de cejas pobladas pasó a un lado de Tomoyo y le susurró algo en el oído, Tomoyo hizo un gesto de disgusto y con el tacón fino de sus zapatos le pisó la punta del pie, una sonrisa triunfante sin duda alguna

T: la próxima vez cuide sus palabras porque entonces no saldrá con un dolor en su pie, sino en otra zona donde estoy más que segura le interesa y demasiado

Su tono de voz sonó fría, distante, despiadada, sus ojos veían a aquel hombre de manera terrificante, el hombre no sintió más dolor sino un cierto miedo, notó en los ojos de Tomoyo que era de esas que asesinaban sin piedad alguna y luego seguir como si nada hubiese ocurrido, o al menos eso era lo que daba a entender.

La sala al fin quedó vacía, solo quedaban Eriol y Tomoyo, esta se apresuró en sonreírle de manera dulce, tomó sus cosas y salió con paso ágil de aquella sala. Eriol también salió con paso apresurado, siguiendo a Tomoyo, la vio en espera del ascensor, miraba su reloj al mismo tiempo que esperaba con su celular en la oreja, su vista se posó en los números ubicados sobre las puertas del ascensor, luego giró su cabeza hasta chocar su mirada con la de Eriol, una vez más le sonrió y esta vez no le apartó la mirada ni un segundo.

Eriol se acercó hasta ella, al llegar estaba dispuesto a decirle algo, sin embargo ella se adelantó contestando al celular, que al parecer apenas caía la llamada

T: parece que tenemos algo de mala recepción aquí dentro, en cualquier caso, ya terminó la reunión y con éxito¿dónde estás?...esta bien, entonces te espero en la entrada del edificio, luego hablamos mejor, alguien quiere hablar en este momento conmigo, llega el ascensor, voy baja…… si me invitas tú a comer el helado entonces acepto, así…..sí, así está bien –rió haciendo que Eriol estremeciera, era la primera vez que la veía reír así y por un momento sintió ganas de ser él quien hiciese ese efecto en ella- esta bien, nos vemos dentro de poco…

Guardó su celular y se adentró en el ascensor seguida por Eriol, las puertas se cerraron y comenzaron a descender a la planta baja

T: voy a venir pensando que me sigue solo por no haberle estrechado la mano

E: hizo algunas insinuaciones durante la reunión que me hicieron pensar

T¿en serio, me parecía más bien no pensar, debo decirle que a veces balbuceaba, espero por su propio bien que los demás no lo hubiesen notado, que a razonar no lo creo, no hubiesen cerrado contrato con usted, al menos mi padre o yo no lo hubiésemos hecho, por supuesto que a sabiendas de la razón, lo perdono

E: me gustaría saber porque lo hizo

T: no hay alguna razón en especial, a menos que sea aquella de que me atrae y mucho

Se acercó hasta dejar sus rostros separados por unos cuantos centímetros, uno de los dedos de Tomoyo jugaban con la camisa de Eriol, haciendo a este ruborizarse y pasar una vez más saliva por su garganta

T: -se alejó de él con una sonrisa un tanto triunfante- no debería colocarse así, después de todo, hace algunos momentos atrás me andaba comiendo con la vista

E¿qué le hace pensar eso?

T: los ojos tienen voz propia, nunca debe fiarse de ellos, por poco y la baba no se le salía, admiro su control, otro ya hubiese perdido la cabeza

E: soy un hombre con escrúpulos y con principio sin lugar a duda, no caigo tan fácil en una trampa y menos en las manos de una mujer

T: pues no lo parece, apuesto mi fortuna que me deseaba con todas sus fuerzas¿o me equivoco?

Eriol permaneció en silencio, tenía razón, lo había deseado, al grado de poder haber perdido la cabeza, su vista se posó en los números que cambiaban con lentitud, o eso le pareció.

T: con el silencio lo dice todo, no debería ser tan simple, eso es lo que a veces aburre de los hombres

E: -soltó un suspiro y habló sin mirarla- puede que sea algo temprano, pero me parece perfecto para conocernos mejor¿acepta una invitación de parte mía?

T: no es temprano si lo fijamos en otra forma de ver

E: me explica por favor

T: que usted acepte ser el abogado de la compañía de mi padre, todo hasta allí, entonces sería una excusa perfecta para salir¿no lo cree?

E: es usted inteligente señorita Tomoyo

T¿tomo eso como un sí?

E: no lo he cerciorado señorita Tomoyo, mis palabras no han dado eso a entender ni yo

T: entonces está negando mi oferta al mismo tiempo excusa perfecta para salir

E: realmente sabe como negociar, me está usted diciendo que de no ser así no acepta mi invitación

T: solo me aseguro lo mejor para la compañía de mi padre, no más de allí

E: por tanto, aunque rechace la propuesta igual acepta mi invitación

T: -lo observó juguetonamente, una media sonrisa se dejó ver, dando la razón a Eriol- entonces si acepta ser el abogado de la compañía de mi padre

El ascensor abrió sus puertas, Tomoyo salió de él seguida por Eriol, intercambiaron una mirada, luego números telefónicos, ya luego se pondrían de acuerdo, Tomoyo daba la impresión de tener algo de prisa. Se acompañaron hasta la entrada del edificio donde un auto negro la esperaba con un Soichiro sonriéndole, Eriol miró con algo de desagrado a Soichiro, algo era de Tomoyo para sonreírle de esa forma y que ella le devolviera la sonrisa quizás con algo más de euforia.

T: espero su llamada, hasta entonces

Sus pies comenzaron a moverse en dirección a Soichiro, mostraba una sonrisa radiante, se colocó los lentes, antes de subirse giró su cabeza y observó a Eriol una vez más, un beso dirigido por su mano fue directo a Eriol, de manera pícara, Eriol no hizo movimiento alguno en intención de atraparlo, pero su sonrojo lo realizó en su lugar. Al final el auto se alejó.

So: te fue bien

T: la verdad es que si, me gusta realmente Eriol, es demasiado atractivo, demasiado

So: sabes que me miro con algo de desprecio

T: no me di cuenta de eso

So: a juzgar por su mirada ha de pensar que tú y yo tenemos algo más que un simple reporte de trabajo

T: no hemos siquiera charlado de una manera algo más concreta y ya anda sintiendo celos de ti, me parece una magnífica señal

So: y bien¿qué hiciste esta vez?

T: nada fuera de lo normal, al más me desabroche algunos botones de la camisa, te puedo jurar que casi le da un infarto

So: creo que cualquiera en su lugar sufriría de un infarto, hasta yo

T: no es para tanto, solo es un juego de niños

So: a veces es más que un juego Tomoyo, eres demasiado peligrosa para la realidad

T: y eso mismo me ha hecho ganar en todas y cada una de las ocasiones

So: hay una que se te olvida

T¿te refieres a la vez con Brian, no, no lo he olvidado, admito que perdí esa vez pero no me fue mal y tampoco es que perdí de manera vergonzosa, de otra forma no estaría aquí de manera tan campante

So: recuerdo que estuviste algo mal durante algunos días

T: pues en ese entonces estaba algo confundida

So: enamorada a precisar, se te fue una carta de las manos que él supo jugar, realmente estaba enamorado de ti y no creo que haya querido hacerte daño alguno, al final todo siguió el curso de tu propio juego, no había vía de escape

T: lo que cuenta es que ya paso, quedó en el pasado, está enterrada

So¿quieres introducir alguna palabra más?

T: no, con esas es más que suficiente

So: admítelo Tomoyo, te enamoraste de él quieras o no

T: no lo estuve, nunca sentí amor por él, aún no lo he sentido con nadie

Apoyó su cara en una de sus manos y fijó su vista en la ventana, las cosas se movían con rapidez, el tema la estaba comenzando a cansar, era cierto, nunca había sentido amor por Brian ni por cualquier otro hombre, no lo conocía, lo que si admitía era el de haber sentido una atracción más fuerte de lo normal hacia él, y le costó un tanto caro.

So¿sucede algo, si moleste, discúlpame

T: -cerró sus ojos y movió la cabeza en desaprobación- tranquilo, solo que estoy algo aburrida, pensé que Eriol llamaría no apenas nos hubiésemos puesto en marcha

So: es algo duro

T: si duro es comerme con la vista sin escrúpulos, entonces lo es

So: valla, entonces realmente te deseaba

T: vi como deseaba hacerme el amor allí mismo, sus ojos lo decían sin pena alguna

So: entonces con este fue fácil

T: no, ha habido otros que son muchos más ingenuos, y otros que no se hubiesen resistido a la tentación de hacerlo, Eriol en cambio se mantuvo, a pesar de todo, se mantuvo calmo como si no se tratase de algo extraordinario, como si sintiera esa sensación todos los días

So: eso te recuerda a Brian al principio¿no?

T: la verdad no lo había pensado, pero Brian era mucho más misterioso¿sabes, es decir, nunca me mostró cuanto me deseaba hasta después de tener nuestro primer contacto, el primer beso, fue entonces cuando me di cuenta que no todo iba tan mal como pensaba que iba, pero siempre se mantenía inerte, nunca hacía nada que pudiera delatarlo, solo se mostraba cuando nos besábamos o cuando hacíamos el amor, del resto seguía siendo frío y a veces un tanto distante

So: puede que Eriol sea así, quizás peor, solo que fue mucho para ser la primera vez, con Brian fuiste más reservada

T: te equivocas, fui igual, solo que de manera diversa, nunca suavizo o acelero el paso la primera vez con ninguno, siempre mantengo todo igual……

* * *

El reloj de su habitación marcaba las 07:30 p.m., ya faltaba poco para su primera cita con Syaoran Lee, y tenía por seguro que esa misma noche ambos terminarían más allá de un restaurante.

Una falda hasta sus pies de color azul claro y leves diseños de flores en un rosado pálido, una ligera camisa amarrada alrededor de su cuello de color azul y leves destellos verdes, unos zapatos igual azules y tonos verdes haciendo combinación con su camisa, y finalmente un reloj de plata en su pulso izquierdo, en su muñeca derecha una pulsera con una rosa de color rosado pálido tal como las flores de su falda. Su cabello se encontraba sujeto de manera sencilla haciéndolo al mismo tiempo elegante, un ligero rojo estaba sobre sus labios. Esa noche estaba perfecta, pensó…

Salió de su habitación y comenzó a bajar las escaleras, al abrir la puerta principal un auto de color plateado la esperaba, Kikuchi le sonreía alegremente, los ojos brillaban intensamente.

S¿qué dices?

K: la verdad está muy bien señorita, está esplendida

S: gracias, me tomé el tiempo necesario para verme así

K: créame que valió la pena, de seguro el joven Syaoran morirá en cuanto la vea

S: no exageres, no soy una modelo

K: es usted más hermosa que esas mujeres, son huesos

S: si, tienes razón, pero dejemos ahora los halagos aun lado y vamos o se nos hará tarde

K: ya

El auto dio marcha, las rejas principales se abrieron dejándolos salir por completo de la mansión. Sakura tenía la vista fija en los árboles y casas que se quedaban cada vez más rápido atrás. Soltó un suspiro, no se sentía muy bien que se diga, unas cuantas horas antes Touya la había llamado para hablar sobre lo poco que había escuchado de la conversación entre ella y Tomoyo, aunque más que hablar, discutieron, el teléfono no dejaba de soltar gritos insultantes de parte de ambos, inclusive se habían declarado la ley del hielo; no recordaba cuanto tiempo tenía sin discutir de esa forma con Touya, no lo recordaba, pero no era lo mejor, de eso estaba más que segura.

¿Esa noche todo iría bien, no lo sabía, no tenía en lo absoluto una idea clara, la misma idea que siempre la acompañaba y que le daba toda seguridad en si misma, ahora esa idea se había fugado, quien sabe por cuanto tiempo, quizás regresaría en una hora como mañana o dentro de un mes, no lo sabía, eso era lo que más le pasaba por su mente, podría llamar a Syaoran, pedirle disculpa y cancelar la cita o posponerla para cuando se sintiese mejor, mucho mejor, no, una rápida respuesta, no lo haría, sea lo que sea trataría de actuar como siempre…

K: señorita Sakura, la veo un tanto apagada

S: no es nada Kikuchi

K¿está nerviosa?

S: solo un poco

K: comprendo, aunque me parece un tanto extraño viniendo de parte de usted, usted ha superado eso desde hace bastante tiempo ya

S: en algún momento podía suceder de nuevo, al final soy humana… Kikuchi, para mañana quiero un gato, que sea dorado, o en tal caso atigrado.

K: esta bien, pero ¿y porqué?

S: se me antojó tener un gato, no más de allí

El silencio se volvió a hacer presente en el auto, Kikuchi tenía razón¿de dónde había sacado lo del gato¿una extraña vía de escape exasperada, si no sabía ella la respuesta, mucho menos lo sabría alguien más, sea lo que sea, ya había pedido el gato y ahora lo haría su acompañante.

* * *

Syaoran miraba su reloj, subió la vista en busca de algo que le dijese "Sakura", no tenía más de un día de conocer a aquella mujer y ya lo estaba volviendo loco, se sentía como un novio en espera eterna de su futura esposa. Por un momento por su cabeza cruzó que podría ser ella su vía de escape ante aquella desesperante de (buscar el nombre), prefería mil veces pasar un año junto a su prima Meiling y sus hermanas a que estar con (buscar nombre), no dejaba de pedirle cosas y era demasiado caprichosa para su propio gusto… Estaba siendo egoísta con Sakura, ella no sería capaz de prestarse para ese acto tan poco decoroso, Sakura se veía de esas chicas inocentes sin embargo inteligente, muy inteligente.

Cerró sus ojos y soltó un suspiro, al abrirlos, vio un auto estacionarse en frente de él de color plateado, un hombre alto bajó del puesto del piloto y giró a abrir la puerta trasera. Sus ojos mostraron una chispa de alegría, Sakura le estaba sonriendo como una niña al tener una muñeca, y él ahora le sonreía demasiado alegre para el gusto de muchos.

Le ofreció su mano, Sakura la tomó, se despidió de su chofer, y comenzó a caminar al lado de Syaoran.

Sy: esta realmente hermosa esta noche, mucho más que la noche anterior

S: no digas eso Syaoran, hace que me sonroje

Sy: solo estoy cumpliendo con decirte la verdad. Adentro nos espera una mesa especial

S: espero entonces con ansias llegar a ella

Un hombre en traje negro les pidió su nombre y luego los acompañó a una mesa un tanto alejada del resto, el lugar en sí estaba un poco oscuro, la mesa y el alrededor de tal se alumbraba por una vela alta de color rojo contrastando con los colores del restaurante. Syaoran ayudó a Sakura a tomar asiento, luego fue él quien lo tomó, un mesonero les dio a cada uno la carta y se retiró momentáneamente. Un silenció se apoderó del lugar, ambos se encontraban concentrados en la carta, o al menos así parecía.

Syaoran observaba disimuladamente un pequeño corte en la camisa de Sakura que dejaban ver una parte de sus senos, ni muy grandes, ni muy pequeños, una medida más que perfecta y que resaltaban con aquella camisa de tonos suaves y que al mismo tiempo se acentuaban en su piel. Pasó un poco de saliva y su mirada comenzó a subir y comenzó a imaginar que dejaba besos a medida que se dirigía a los labios de Sakura, su cuello esbelto y de un color entre blanco y dorado lo hacía increíblemente atractivo, sus cachetes adornados por un leve rosado la hacían ver como una niña, sus labios de un leve rojo los hacían realmente provocadores, sintió entonces ganas de morderlos. Su nariz pequeña y un tanto respingona la hacían ver adorable, y sus ojos, una de las cosas que más le gustaba sin duda, sus ojos de color verde, un verde expresivos al mismo tiempo llenos de picardía, no cabía duda alguna que era eso una de las cosas más atractivas que Sakura poseía. ¿Cuántos hombres no se habrán enamorado de su vista?

Sakura sintió la vista de Syaoran sobre ella y sonrió minimamente, cerró la carta y la colocó a un lado.

S: Syaoran¿tienes novia?

Sy¿yo, no, soy un hombre totalmente a tu disposición

S: -rió ante el comentario- ya lo creo

Sy¿lo dudas?

S: no, en lo absoluto, además, no podría, apenas nos estamos conociendo, así que si mientes, no te sabría decir si lo haces o no

Sy: buena opinión

El mesonero se acercó listo a tomar la orden.

Sy¿deseas algo?

No es que tuviera muchas ganas de beber o comer, pero ¿acaso tendría otra opción, algo rápido tenía que pasarle por la cabeza, no había prestado la más mínima atención al menú y al último segundo ni siquiera lo intentaría hacer, debía trabajar rápido

S: vino tinto, si tiene del año 75 sería mejor

M: sí, y ¿usted?

Sy: un whisky a las rocas, Black Label

M¿desean ordenar la comida o esperar un poco más?

Sy¿qué dices Sakura?

S: esperar un poco más

M: ok, en seguida regreso con las bebidas, por cierto, hacen muy buena pareja

Bastó y sobró estas palabras para ver a un ruborizado Syaoran sonriendo nerviosamente, realmente el comentario había caído bien, y le gustaba que comenzasen a pensar así, después de todo pronto lo serían, aunque sea por una noche…

La noche pasó rápido para él, lenta, demasiado lenta para ella; Syaoran y ella se despedían en la entrada del restaurante, mientras Kikuchi la esperaba en el auto. En un acto imprevisto, Sakura se acercó a Syaoran y le dio un beso en los labios.

Al principio se sorprendió, luego le siguió la corriente e intensificó el beso, sus lenguas se movían y chocaban la una con la otra tratando de llevar el control. El beso hacía sentir a los dos mariposas volar en sus estómagos, las piernas temblar, y el miembro de Syaoran algo más, comenzaba a sentir excitación y un intenso deseo por Sakura, de momento deseó despojarle la ropa y besar su sexo, hasta sentirse zaceado por los líquidos que de su sexo saliesen, luego morder sus senos, hasta hacerla llevar al clímax y finalmente penetrarla tan fuerte y lento como se le fuese posible…

Sakura puso fin al beso y le sonrió de manera dulce.

S: si quieres podemos vernos mañana

Sy: me parece bien¿qué me dices si te invito a una cena en mi apartamento?

S: excelente, sólo si me das la dirección, estoy allí a más tardar a las ocho

Sy: sí.

Sakura se dirigió al auto y le pidió a Kikuchi un lápiz y papel, al mismo tiempo que le guiñaba un ojo, se regreso, y espero a que Syaoran le escribiese la dirección, al terminar, se despidieron con un "hasta mañana" y se retiraron.

* * *

HOLAS! Aquí les tengo el quinto capítulo, espero que les haya gustado y espero sus reviews para saber si voy haciendo bien mi trabajo o si estoy empeorando.

En esta ocasión no respondo los reviews porque me llegó un mail de un contacto diciéndome que había apenas creado una nueva regla prohibiendo que los autores contestasen los mensajes por los lectores, no se que tan cierto sea esto, pero prefiero mientras tanto esperar a que luego me eliminen el fic o que se yo. Igualmente quiero leer sus reviews y espero que esto no llegue a ser realidad….

Les pido disculpa por el retraso de la actualización, es que estuve estos días ocupada y no había podido subir el capítulo, discúlpenme!

Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo y también les aviso que tal vez en este demore un poco más ya que voy a estar de viaje y no se cuanto pueda durar, aun así trataré de publicar el siguiente capítulo lo más pronto posible. Nos leemos!


	6. Chapter 6

Ambos cenaban amigablemente, hasta el momento no habían hecho más que hablar de casos "extraordinarios" acaecidos en sus vidas. La cena era divertida para ambos, y estaban seguros que había pasado mucho tiempo para sentirse de esa forma.

Sakura sonrió ante el último comentario de Syaoran al mismo tiempo que comenzó a deshacerse de su zapato, con suma lentitud acercó su pie hasta el miembro de Syaoran y comenzó a hacerle presión, siempre con cuidado. Ante el tacto el ambarino no pudo hacer nada menos que una reacción ante su bocado, sintió que la comida no le pasaría por la garganta, tomó la copa de vino y la bebió prácticamente toda.

Su mirada se encontró con la de Sakura, la mirada de ella no era la misma que unos minutos atrás, con una sonrisa entre sensual e inocente movió sus labios pronunciando algo que nunca llegó a salir de su garganta; dejó su pie en el suelo pasando ahora ella debajo de la mesa, Syaoran abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente y quiso moverse, sin embargo el cuerpo parecía no querer responder a esta orden.

Pronto escuchó el cierre de su pantalón bajar, las manos de Sakura se adentraron dentro de sus bóxer hasta sentirlas sobre sus miembro, al principio lo acarició aún dentro de sus bóxer, al sentir que comenzaba a endurecer sonrió para si misma y lo sacó de su lugar, su ritmo aumentó, Syaoran entonces comenzó a dar leves gemidos que Sakura aún no llegaba a escuchar claramente, no hasta sentir el pene de él dentro de su boca, fue entonces que Syaoran dejó escuchar su voz sin estupor, con su lengua acarició en un principio la punta, luego todo, para volver a introducirlo en su boca.

Se separó de él y salió debajo de la mesa, su mirada estaba llena de deseo, un deseo ardiente el cual no podría ahogar tan fácilmente. Sakura comenzó a caminar a un lugar que le pareciese cómodo, aunque al final eso sería lo de menos importancia, cualquier sitio sería perfecto.

Syaoran la siguió al mismo tiempo que con movimientos desesperados comenzaba a deshacerse de su ropa, ya casi había perdido el control de si mismo y eso tan solo con una pequeña caricia, considerando el hecho de quien venía podía bien justificarse del hecho. Estaba desnudo frente a una Sakura recostada levemente sobre un sofá de tres puestos, perfecto, pensó él. Con paso a cautela se acercó a ella y comenzó a besarla lentamente pero que desde un principio iniciando con sentir el roce de sus lenguas, se arrodilló quedando más bajo que ella, acercándola rodeando con sus brazos su cintura, una cintura que le parecía talmente pequeña.

Sakura se deshizo de su camisa color blanco y sus sostenes de igual color, dejando a Syaoran la plena libertad de poseerlos cuanto quisiese, sus ojos centellearon, eran perfectos, ni grandes ni pequeños, la aureola de un color poco común, y una piel solo comparable con la de un melocotón, suave, perfectamente suave. Con sus manos comenzó a tocarlos, apretándolos levemente, Sakura solo cerraba los ojos sin emitir sonido ni movimiento alguno que diera señal de estar disfrutándolo. Pronto sintió los labios de Syaoran sobre uno de sus pezones, más seguía inmune, le gustaba dar veces de no disfrutar haciendo a su pareja motivarse aún más de cuanto ya podía estarlo.

Pronto la boca de Syaoran se hallaba en su clítoris, esta vez Sakura mordía sus labios, si que era bueno en lo que hacía, sus dedos tomaron el puesto de sus labios, escuchando una respiración entrecortada más suave de parte de Sakura, comenzó a aumentar ritmo y al mismo tiempo sentía como su miembro se erguía cada vez más, pidiendo penetrarla, más la espera daba recompensa y ella sería una muy buena recompensa. La respiración de sakura comenzó a aumentar y los gemidos cada vez eran más altos y seguidos, dando señal que pronto el primer orgasmo se haría presencia en el lugar, esto hizo que detuviera su caricia hacia la jade, sintió ganas de reír al ver el rostro de la chica, su mirada era sorprendida, la había privado de algo tan perfecto, parecía querer matarlo.

Se acercó a sus labios comenzando a besarla una vez más, tomó su cintura y la sentó sobre sus pierna penetrándola lentamente, sintió las manos de Sakura acariciarle la espalda de manera apresurada como si pidiese a gritos el que apresurase sus movimientos, aunque ganas no le faltasen, seguía penetrándola lentamente, según él no había nada mejor que un orgasmo lento proveniente de parte de ambos.

Sakura separó su boca de la de Syaoran, respirando entrecortadamente a falta de aire, su cuerpo se movía al unísono con el de Syaoran, en un ritmo lento de abajo hacia arriba, se acercó hasta su oído, susurrándole que se moviera más rápido, recibió como respuesta un no

-debes esperar a nuestro primer orgasmo, allí acelerare, mientras tanto, sigue disfrutando

Comenzó a besar su cuello. Ambos se abrazaron fuertemente y se besaron con furor, ya habían sentido el primer cielo, como le había prometido Syaoran, aumentó la velocidad, cosa que realmente fue rápido, cambiaron de posición, ella debajo de él, alzó sus caderas ayudando a Syaoran, parecía un león sediento, su velocidad era increíble, Sakura casi no sentía el aliento, las gotas de sudor corrían libremente por su cuerpo al igual que las de Syaoran.

Pronto ella estuvo sobre él, ambos gemían llenos de éxtasis, era la primera vez que Sakura se sentía tan emocionada, su cuerpo le pedía que no se detuviera por más cansada que se encontrase, el quinto orgasmo hizo que la penetrara de una embestida al mismo tiempo que ambos lanzaban un grito a la nada. Se tumbo en el pecho de Syaoran haciendo que su cabeza subiera y bajara al ritmo de la respiración de él.

Ninguno de los dos sabe por cuanto tiempo permanecieron en esa posición, ya que pronto ambos se hallaban dormidos, sus cuerpos desnudos tocaban el suelo de cerámica frío que al parecer no les importaba…

Un sonido lejano hizo que ambos abriesen los ojos lentamente, se miraron mientras trataban de adivinar el dueño de aquel sonido, se sentaron en el suelo, hasta comprender que se trataba de un teléfono. Sakura se puso en pie y se acercó hasta donde se encontraba su cartera.

-buenos días, pequeña Sakura¿a qué hora paso por ti?

-¿Tomoyo?

-por como saludas, aún estas durmiendo, amiga ya son las once de la mañana

-¿son las qué?

-son las once de la mañana, te recuerdo que me prometiste acompañarme a comprar unos vestidos

-¡santo cielos! Tomoyo te juro que me había olvidado de ello

-no tiene importancia¿te parece bien si a las once y media paso por ti?

-es que no estoy en mi casa, mis padres me van a matar

-ahora todo está más claro, no te preocupes, yo les digo que te quedaste en mi casa, entonces estoy por ti a la una y media, así almorzamos y me cuentas que tal estuvo todo anoche

-gracias, realmente gracias

Comenzó a vestirse un tanto apresurada, como niña de diez años que se le hacía tarde a la escuela. Syaoran se acercó a ella, apartó sus cabellos, dándole un beso en el cuello

-estuviste grandioso, me gustaría quedarme todo el día aquí pero no puedo

-¿porqué no, puedes crearte cualquier excusa

-le hice esta promesa a Tomoyo hace ya más de una semana, a parte que si no me presento en casa me matan

-pensé que no tenías toque de queda

-y en efecto no lo tengo, pero si tengo unos padres preocupados y un hermano gruñón

* * *

-Sakura¿¡qué hora son estas de llegar?

-buenos días papá y lo siento

-contesta la pregunta

-es que hace no mucho me desperté

-¿dónde estuviste toda la noche?

Touya bajaba las escaleras cuando vio a su hermana y su padre hablar, se quedó observando en espera de la respuesta de Sakura

-en casa de Tomoyo

-¿porqué entonces no llamaste?

-olvidé hacerlo, estaba muy cansada anoche de modo que quedé dormida como un tronco

-la próxima vez deja aunque sea un mensaje

Touya se acercó a ella, hasta quedar ambos frente uno del otro, su padre ya había desaparecido, aunque la ley del hielo aún seguía en pie,ese erael momento de romperlo

-¿dónde estuviste?

-ya respondí a papá, con tú permiso

Comenzó a caminar en dirección a las escaleras, en una media hora Tomoyo estaría en casa por ella, la voz de Touya la frenó

-mientes, no estuviste en casa de Tomoyo¿dime con quien pasaste la noche?

-no estoy mintiendo, si deseas puedes preguntarle a Tomoyo, quien te asegurará lo que digo, y si no me crees, no me importa

-anoche fuiste a una cita, estoy seguro que pasaste la noche con ese tipo

-cree lo que quieras, no me importa

* * *

-ultimamente Touya tiene más intuición de lo normal

Contestó Tomoyo mientras tomaba un poco de vino y llevaba un pedazo de carne a la boca, Sakura sintió, luego de haber mostrado una sonrisa a su mejor amiga.

-pero aún así no me importa, a parte, si de algo se llegase a enterar al máximo sería que Syaoran y yo salimos, nada más

-y hablando de salir¿cómo estuvo la noche?

-¿quieres que te cuente con lujos y detalles?

su amiga meneó la cabeza negativamente y cerró los ojos

-no gracias, solo me basta saber lo más esencial, el resto, yo también lo se hacer

Ambas rieron ante el comentario para luego contarle como estuvieron las cosas, debía admitirlo, el ambarino le atraía, pero nada más allá, simplemente de pasatiempo.

Compraban unos vestidos sencillos pero lo suficientemente elegantes y sensuales de llamar la atención de cualquiera, si, les gustaba sentir la mirada de los hombres sobre ellas, las hacía sentir bien, aunque a veces esas miradas eran asquerosas, pero preferían evitarlas.

La tarde se les pasó sin que ninguna se diese cuenta, Tomoyo dejó a una Sakura alegre en su casa y siguió su camino, por un momento, mientras frenaba a causa de un semáforo en rojo, observó su celular, una sonrisa un tanto infantil salió de sus labios, pronto se hallaba esperando una respuesta del otro lado del teléfono...

* * *

Eriol terminaba de revisar unos papeles cuando su celular comenzó a vibras seguidamente de repicar, observó el número y emocionado, como niño de 11 contestó presuroso, ante el temor de perder la llamada

-¿si?

-Eriol, me alegra oirte

Su voz sonaba alegre y sensual, haciendolo estremecer, debía admitir que esa mujer le volvía loco, que no haría por poder sentir su suaves cabellos deslizarse por sus manos

-es una sorpresa de tu parte

-jajaja, ni tanta, algún día te tenías que enfrentar a mi

-tienes razón

-dime¿estás ocupado mañana?

-¿mañana, mmm... no que recuerde¿quieres salir a algún lugar en especial?

-si, pensaba que tal vez quisieras ir a un picnic si no tienes problemas claro

-en lo absoluto, debo hacer felíz a mi cliente

-aunque quien sabe si más

-eh...

Se sonrojó, la voz de ella sonó insinuante y eso lo puso nervioso, nunca le había sucedido eso

-jajajaja, tranquilo y respira, te espero en mi casa a las nueve de la mañana¿está bien?

-me parece perfecto, seré puntual

-me olvidaba, aunque es obvio, aún así, nada de trajes ni ropa díficil, no me gusta demorar mucho en deshacerme de los habitos

-¿ah?

-su risa sonó traviesa- nada, nada, solo bromeaba, entonces te espero Eriol

Envió un beso a través del teléfono y concluyó la conversación...

* * *

Y aquí estoy de nuevo con un nuevo capítulo, espero que les halla gustado, el primer lemon ya se hizo presente para quienes estaban impacientes en ver esta acción!

Les pido disculpas por todo el tiempo que tardé en actualizar pero es que con esto de la mudanza casi no tenía tiempo de entrar a internet, sin contar que estuve un buen tiempo sin internet --, y bueno, ahora con los estudios... suspiro, en fin, les ruego me disculpen, espero subir lo más pronto posible el siguiente capítulo, no les haré esperar tanto, se los prometo!

Ahora con los reviews:

**StArHuNtEr:** jejeje, ya te complací con el lemon, espero que te halla gustado, aunque pienso que no fue taaaaan fuerte, aún así, espero lo hallas disfrutado y espero reviews por parte tuya!

**ShAd3s.Darkness:** si, bueno, nuestra Sakura aún anda algo molesta con su hermano, pero es de comprender, que hace él metiendose en su vida? y más en asuntos TAN privados como eses, bueno, en cuanto a ExT, bueno, es cuestión de ver que sucede en el siguiente capítulo, quizá algo se nos aclaré, porque ni yo sé que quieren estos dos, nos leemos, espero que lo hallas disfrutado y también espero reviews por parte tuya!

**Pantera: **gracias a ti también por tu apoyo, pues bueno, en cuestión de que si Eriol caerá rápido o no, es cuestión de ver que tanta fuerza de voluntad tiene el pobre, que yo bueno, no se que pensar, a veces parece tenerla y otras no, es cuestión de ver que hace nuestra Tomoyo con él en el picnic ;-)... nos leemos, espero que te halla gustado y espero reviews!

**Yuzu:** jejejeje, bueno, no se si lo habías leído antes, pero este es el review que me llegó de tu parte, estoy contenta que te guste mi historia y que la disfrutes, como también espero que te halla gustado este capítulo, nos leemos y espero leer pronto otro reviews!

**Lanoni: **a ti también te complací con el lemon, y espero que lo hallas disfrutado y bastante, Sakurita si que no se demoró en hacerlo, y Syaoran como que no le gustó, no crees? XD, en fin, ya actualizé y espero leer otro review de tu parte... x cierto, eres venezolana? o.O?

Ahora si me despido por el momento, tan pronto cuanto pueda les traigo el siguiente cap, espero no pasar más de dos semanas, sino, les doy permiso para que me maten! nos leemos!


	7. Chapter 7

Apenas comenzaba a verse los leves reflejos del sol, más esto no impidió a Tomoyo de levantarse, luego de haberse un rato arreglado, sacó un traje baño de color azul marino haciendo que su cuerpo ahora lo mostrase con orgullo, la estación del momento era otoño, haciendo que el frío comenzase a recorrer las espinas dorsales de las personas, sin embargo esto no evitaría que nadase por un rato, sin contar que en casa de sus padres se encontraba la piscina cubierta.

Bajó con un pareo alrededor de la cintura, Soichiro salía de la cocina encontrándose de frente con su jefa, esta le sonrió ampliamente en señal de saludo

-buenos días señorita, veo que despertó temprano

-es que quiero darme un baño en la piscina antes de que llegue Eriol

-no sabía que vendría

-si bueno, ya sabes o has de imaginar que quiero hacer… ¿vienes a hacerme compañía?

Soichiro sintió los bellos de la nuca erizárseles, esas palabras le resonaron de una forma extraña dentro de sus oídos, Tomoyo lo miraba con una ceja levantada, respiró levemente y cuando terminó de exhalar el aire movió la cabeza de un lado a otro negando la invitación de la mujer.

-discúlpame, pero es que tengo algunos empeños que atender

-no te preocupes

* * *

¿Y si algo no salía bien?

Ese era la pregunta que no dejaba de pasear de un lado a otro dentro de los pensamientos de Eriol, se sentía nervioso ante la idea de salir con la joven integrante de los Daedouji, qué si le gustaba, no era necesario responder a eso, era peligrosa? No lo sabía, solo comentos era lo que había escuchado de ella, pero su propio juicio es el que contaba, si bien en la reunión de hace algunos días había actuado de una forma poco decorosa para el sitio, debía admitir que le había gustado y mucho, e inclusive había una noche soñado en hacerle el amor en su oficina, un sueño que lo había hecho correrse en la realidad, y haciéndolo sentir como un joven de solo catorce años, era un sueño entre todo, erótico.

Y ahora se le presentaba de salir con la mujer que podría atreverse a llamar matadora, y era él, y nadie más, su toro, sin embargo, un toro dispuesto a dejarse guiar por las caderas de ella, realmente jugaría con él, no lo sabía, pero no creía en ello, algo en su interior le decía que realmente estaba atraído hacia él…

Qué hora era, al girar su rostro, su reloj de mesa le anunció de no ser más de las ocho, se paró sobresaltado y sin demoras se dirigió al baño a tomarse un baño, se le hacía tarde…

Encendió el carro y sin dejarle prepararse, colocó el retroceso, la mañana se encontraba calmada, y el cielo al menos no daba muestra de querer recaerse por ese día, ese es la parte mala del otoño, pensó, el cielo siempre se deprime. El semáforo lo obligó a detenerse, mientras esperaba el cambio de luz, comenzó a tararear en el volante un ritmo sin sentido alguno, volvió a poner el auto en marcha. Al llegar a la casa de los Daedouji, el intercomunicador que se encontraba cerca del portón principal dejó escuchar una voz del otro lado, gastada, suponía fuese alguien con quien en experiencia no se podía debatir.

Luego de una breve presentación, el portón negro le permitió el paso dentro de aquella mansión, mientras se dirigía a ella, observó como los jardines estaban decorados de rosas azules, y estatuas de figuras romanas, ángeles y una que especialmente le llamo la atención, iniciando que era la más vistosa entre todas, en el centro de aquel inmenso jardín se encontraba una carroza de época romana tirada por unos cuatro pegasus y llevado por una divinidad griega, Hera, diosa de la familia y el matrimonio, aunque también conocida por la terquedad que la caracterizaba y su mal humor que a ser poco, tenía razón en tener.

Al bajarse del auto continuó observando aquella inmensa estatua en medio de una fuente de aguas doradas, y que se llenaba gracias al agua que descendía como suaves pétalos de rosas de aquella carroza, sin duda alguna toda una obra, quien sabe cuanto tiempo tomó en que realizasen tal majestuosidad.

Un hombre en traje blanco y negro le dio la bienvenida, su cara parecía arrogante y su porte no menos, y su paso era sin ruido alguno, cuánto tiempo le habría tomado el caminar en silencio, como si se tratase de una sombra.

Durante el transcurso, observó varias estatuas o bustos, sean griegas que romanas, como pinturas del siglo XVI, la casa tenía una decoración extraña pero que al mismo tiempo elegante. Aunque no le gustó un detalle, los suelos de toda la casa eran de mármol, como las escaleras y las estatuas, haciendo que el ambiente fuese tan frío como si el invierno estuviese instalado allí cómodamente, aunque en el verano, en esos días que el calor te opaca los sentidos, el ambiente sería agradable.

Aquel hombre, ya denotado como el mayordomo de la familia le dirigió hasta una puerta inmensa de vidrio que dejaba a la vista el sitio trasero, no menos envidiable que el delantero, pero perfecto para hacer una fiesta con clase al abierto, comenzaron a caminar entre un camino de lajas, hasta llegar a algo similar a un vivero, con la diferencia que dentro se podía observar una piscina y con suficiente iluminación para permitir el paso al sol, el mayordomo le abrió la puerta dándole el paso y seguidamente avisando a la mujer de ojos violetas la presencia de su invitado, sin estar seguro que ella hubiese escuchado, se retiró, dejándolo a la espera.

Se acercó hasta la orilla de la piscina observando el suelo, de color azul con círculos de color terracota, y los bordes color dorado, se podría confundir con el oro, y dentro… dentro diseños abstractos pero maravillosos, el agua se movió más continuamente haciendo que pudiese ver a quien buscaba, Tomoyo salió de la piscina haciendo que el agua recorriese sin pudor alguno todo su cuerpo, y su cabello se pegara a su espalda y hombros, Eriol no hacía más que observarla hipnotizado, y otro deseoso de poder ser él mismo quien secase a Tomoyo de aquellas gotas líquidas.

Su vista estaba perdida de repente en el pecho de la mujer, esto hizo que Tomoyo sonriera tan ampliamente que podría decirse que acababa de realizar una broma a alguien, se acercó a él hasta quedar a pocos centímetros de él, donde todavía permanecía en silencio y con la vista perdida ya en otra parte de su cuerpo, sus labios a ser precisos. Al darse cuenta, ella no hizo más que pasar su lengua con suavidad y lentitud por sus labios, notando como Eriol dejaba pasar saliva por su garganta, esto le gustó aún más y acto seguido, le dio un beso, corto pero apasionante aunque sin llegar a probar las lenguas de ambos unirse, al separarse Eriol la observaba sorprendido, tenía el deseo de continuar con ese beso, un beso que deja mucho que desear pero que al mismo tiempo te sacia la sed.

Cuando estaba dispuesto a besarla y esta vez profundizarlo, ella dio dos pasos atrás y tomó la toalla, comenzando a secarse.

-debo ir a cambiarme…

Esas palabras le sonaron con doble sentido, a lo que Eriol movió la cabeza positivamente indicando que deseaba acompañarla y él mismo ayudarla a cambiarse, ella comenzó a caminar hacia el interior de su casa, y él detrás con una sonrisa que aunque quisiera, no podía disimular, al llegar a las escaleras, lo detuvo y le pidió esperarla en la sala principal, haciendo que todas sus motivaciones desapareciesen, y principalmente su miembro que sin motivo alguno, había cobrado vida momentos antes… aunque en realidad, motivo tenía.

Soltó una carcajada mientras se daba un baño rápido, admitía que hubiese deseado tener en ese momento a Eriol haciéndole compañía en la ducha, pero como había dicho en un principio, quería ir lo más lento posible, aunque hoy le había dado un beso de esos que suelen llamar "con veneno". Se cambió colocándose una falda de esas que hacen que los hombres volteen.

Terminó de colocarse la gabardina color azul marino al igual que Eriol, para luego encontrarse en camino a un parque, buscaron un lugar donde ubicarse, para aquel tiempo ya casi todos los árboles habían perdido vitalidad, y el crujir de las hojas en el suelo los acompañaba en cada paso que ambos daban.

-Tomoyo…

-¿sí?

-el beso… ¿exactamente que fue?

Una pregunta peligrosa les pareció a ambos, estaban sentados uno al lado del otro en un banco de madera bajo un bohío.

-¿qué fue exactamente?

-sí… no, no respondas

-¿seguro?

Esto último lo susurro al oído de Eriol, haciendo que estremeciese al sentir el calido aliento caer sobre él, cerró los ojos y soltó un leve gemido mostrando que tan excitado lograba ponerlo con tan solo algo tan simple. Esto hizo que Tomoyo se excitara, poco, pero igual, llevó su mano a el bulto que se estaba comenzando a formar entre las piernas del hombre a su lado, presionando con disimulo, al mismo tiempo que besaba lentamente el cuello del níveo.

Ante las caricias que estaba sintiendo, Eriol no pudo sentir más que un inmenso placer recorrerle el cuerpo, sin contar las descargas eléctricas que comenzaban a recorrerle por la espina dorsal. Cuando buscó con sus manos los senos de ella, Tomoyo se detuvo y se separó de él, colocándose en pie y dándole la espalda

-¿qué sucede, porqué te detienes?

-por si no te has dado cuenta, estamos en un lugar público

-si quieres podemos ir a otro lugar más reservado, como mi auto por ejemplo

Tomoyo rió por lo bajo, realmente que le había alborotado las hormonas en tan poco tiempo, era increíble. Eriol, se dio cuenta de aquello que acababa de salir de su boca y se sonrojó a tal punto de ser comparable con un tomate, qué estaría pensando ella ahora?

-lo siento… yo no quería decir eso

-no te preocupes, estoy acostumbrada a que me digan "cumplidos" de ese tipo

-no deberías… eres una…

-dama, si, se supone

-se supone?

-en realidad soy mucho más que una dama, es por eso que digo se supone

Se acercó de nuevo a él, y como al principio, se acercó a su oído con la intención de susurrarle algo simple, pero que notó que le erizaba los bellos de la nuca, y cerraba los ojos como buscando inmortalizar aquella sensación

-pero tú me gustas y mucho…

Comenzó a oscurecer y a aumentar el frío, fue entonces cuando decidieron regresar. Durante el camino, mantuvieron una conversación entretenida, al llegar a la residencia principal de los Daedouji, Tomoyo le dio un beso a Eriol.

Esta vez él no dejó que se le escapara y la tomó por la cintura buscando acercarla más a él, al mismo tiempo que con su lengua buscó el paso al interior de la boca de ella, Tomoyo, sin saber como, cruzó los brazos alrededor del cuello de él, cerrando los ojos y permitiendo que la lengua de él se pasease cuanto quisiese, como ella pocos segundos después le siguió.

El beso ya llevaba unos minutos, y a ninguno de los dos parecía faltarle el aire, al contrario, deseaban más, ir más allá, esto hizo que Eriol tomara cierta iniciativa, llevando una de sus manos a las piernas de ella comenzando a acariciarlas, poco después la ubicó sobre la ropa interior de ella, comenzando a acariciarla de arriba abajo. Tomoyo abrió los ojos y sintió ganas de más, pero podemos decir, que recuperó la cordura, rompió el beso que tanto estaban disfrutando, y le pidió que detuviera su caricia

-no estamos en un sitio adapto para esto, te prometo que otro día continuaremos…

Se bajó del auto y sin voltear, entró en la mansión. Eriol permaneció unos momentos allí, pasó sus dedos por sus labios, y luego bajó la vista, encontrando a su miembro erguido

-y nos volvió a dejar con ganas…

* * *

Terminaba de quitarse las medias de color marrón oscuro, cuando tocaron la puerta y al poco tiempo Soichiro entraba en su habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de sí, de ese modo nadie escucharía de lo que hablarían.

-¿qué tal te fue?

-magnífico… por un momento las hormonas lo dominaron

-y a ti también

Subió la vista hasta encontrar los ojos de Soichiro, subió una ceja observándolo seriamente

-¿porqué lo dices?

-cuando llegaste, pude notar como traías las mejillas rojas, y la respiración un poco agitada… ¿tuvieron sexo en el carro aquí mismo?

-¡no, ni que fuese tan incrédula, alguien podría vernos, y eso sería meternos en problemas

-¡ah, así que no tuvieron sexo en el auto… ¿y antes?

-tampoco

-explícame entonces porque estabas tan agitada

Se acercó a ella hasta quedar a unos treinta centímetros de ella, Tomoyo lo miró por breves instantes, cambiando su rostro a un juguetón

-¿me vas a decir que estabas celoso?

-no, porque no es verdad

-¿entonces porqué tanta agitación?

-siempre me cuentas todo, y ya me acostumbré a hacerlo, por eso mi "agitación"

-dime… ¿te gustaría que te lo cuente mientras "jugamos"?

-¿pero qué pregunta es esa?

-solo falta tu consentimiento…

Faltó menos que esa palabra, a los pocos minutos ambos estaban con las respiraciones más rápido de lo normal, y con gotas de sudor recorriéndoles el cuerpo. Tomoyo se separó de él, buscando ahora tener sexo oral, realizaron el 69, ella comenzó a introducir el pene de Soichiro con lentitud, al mismo tiempo que le proporcionaba leves caricias a los testículos de él. Soichiro por su parte lamía con pasión la vagina de ella, la cual se encontraba húmeda por las penetraciones de hace unos momentos atrás

Introdujo su lengua dentro de la vagina de ella al mismo tiempo que acariciaba su clítoris, Tomoyo sintió retorcérsele el cuerpo aumentando la velocidad en sacar e introducir el pene de él en su boca, los líquidos comenzaron a fluir de parte de ella, como pronto el semen estaba por salir, al darse cuenta de esto, se detuvo y se separó de Soichiro…

-creo que así esta bien

-si…

* * *

Aquí les dejo el septimo capítulo, el lemon esta vez, aunque creo más que todo, lime, fue entre Soichiro y Tomoyo, les explico el porqué. Resulta que Tomoyo seguía excitada luego de que sucedió en el carro con Eriol, y como Soichiro apareció casi que caído del cielo, pues bueno, la pobre con las hormonas alborotadas se dejó llevar, y pues como que a Soichiro no le molestó tampoco, no creen?

Bueno, ahora paso con los reviews.

**Lebel27**: me alegra que te halla gustado el capítulo anterior, pues la verdad, las situaciones se las imponen ellas mismas, yo solo me encargo de que ustedes las conozcan nnU. pues también me alegro que te halla gustado el lemon entre Syao y Saku, y pues en cuanto al lemon entre ExT, pues ya veran, va a ser lo mejor, después de todo son los protagonistas, así que merecen lo mejor, no, y pues en cuanto a Soichiro y Kikuchi, pues ellos son algo raro, pero más adelante se aclarará, pero hasta el momento, que yo tenga entendido, no son más que sus simples ayudantes, aunque bueno, Soichiro demostró también ser el juguete de satisfacción cuando Tomy anda con ganas y como es el primero que se le atraviesa... En fin, espero leer otro review de tu parte! nos leemos!

**Lanoni:** disfruto con leer tu review, da risa, pero bueno, un lemon hubo y me alegra que a ti también te halla gustado, y pues, de cuanto valla a suceder en el lemon entre ExT, no sabría decirte nada de nada, solo hay que esperar. te preguntaba si eras venezolana porque dices pana, y pues, por lo que sabía y tenía entendido, esa palabra es de nosotros, y lo digo porque conozco a varias personas de varias partes de latinoamérica, y cuando les digo pana, me preguntan que es... Ahora me despido de ti y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo, espero que disfrutes de este y me dejes tu comentario!

**Gabyhyatt:** gracias por tu comentario, estoy felíz de que lo hallas disfrutado, eso es lo que inspira a un fans escritor continúe con su trabajo, y pues, creo que lo hacen por deporte, aunque no estoy segura nnU, lo siento por no darte una respuesta segura, pero tu misma me dirás más adelante lo que piensas acerca de porqué lo hacen. Espero leerte en el próximo cap y que te halla gustado bastante, nos leemos!

**Basileia Daudojiu: **vaya! tu review tiene mucho entusiasmo! y eso me gusta y muchísimo, pero si, ahora es el turno de ellas de hacerlos llorar, tienes razón, las pobres siempre andan dandose golpes de pecho por culpa de ellos, y bueno, era hora de la revancha, no? XD, bueno, me alegra bastante que te esté gustando mi fic y espero leer más comentarios de parte tuya, por cierto, también me gustan tus fics, pero ya me contestarás a través de ellos. Nos leemos en el próximo cap!

**Luna310:** yellow, sip, a veces aburre verlas en el mismo papel de doncellas, y de vez en cuando hay que darle la vuelta a la torta, de otra forma, no hay diversión, o si, no me costó para nada poner el lemon para ustedes, después de todo, de esto principalmente va este fic, y pues, aquí te dejo el septimo capítulo para que me digas que te parece, y no te preocupes, tomate el tiempo que quieras para tus comentarios, nos leemos en el próximo cap!

Ahora, les dejo, nos leemos en el próximo capítulo, espero sus reviews y también espero que hallan disfrutado de este capítulo, Good Bye!


	8. Chapter 8

Fijó la vista en la ventana al mismo tiempo que soltó un suspiro lo más lento posible y sin ruido para no ser notada, llevaba aproximadamente dos horas allí sentada en una reunión que para ella no tenía sentido…

¿No era más fácil que Touya estuviese en su lugar?... no, su padre la había elegido a ella para que le acompañase, y su hermano encantado dando cortejos a cierta doctora quien al parecer no mostraba otro interés hacia él que el del trabajo, sonrió ante este último recuerdo, el pobre siempre terminaba desmoralizado con ella y aún así seguía intentando con aquella doctora "irremediablemente excitante", como él suele decirle…

Al voltear el rostro, sus ojos brillaron al notar como su padre estrechaba manos, cerrando un nuevo contrato, sin mucho que esperar también se puso en pie y como su padre, estrechaba las manos de quienes sería los nuevos socios.

Al salir del edificio, subió a su auto y lo puso en marcha, al llegar al primer semáforo, en lugar de continuar derecho, giró a la izquierda, quería despertarse, y sabía como hacerlo.

Al llegar a aquel edificio, tocó el intercomunicador, sin obtener mucha respuesta, apoyó una mano en la cintura y con la otra volvió a hacer que sonase el intercomunicador… sin éxito también esta vez, cerró los ojos y al abrirlos, una vez más volvió a sonar el intercomunicador… tampoco.

Se dirigió de nuevo al auto, cerró la puerta tras de sí y apoyó sus manos y cara en el volante, luego de unos segundos echó el cuerpo hacia atrás y tomó el celular, al menos allí había tenido éxito.

-¿dónde estas?

-hola, yo estoy bien, gracias por preguntar¿y tú?

-lo siento, es que vine por ti y no te encuentro

-pensé que sabías estaba en casa de mis padres

-no me habías comentado nada

-ahora lo sabes –la voz de su amiga por el otro lado soltó una risa limpia que contagio a Sakura- ¿qué sucede?

-es que quiero que me acompañes de compras, ando un poco aburrida

-si es a un sex shop, encantada te acompaño

-¡TOMOYO!

-esta vez la risa de la otra parte fue más sonora, con más ganas que antes- sabes que bromeo, no se porque te alteras

-me hiciste apenar

-como si no te gustara ese tipo de "juguete", Sakura, ya somos adultas, y nos conocemos bien eso, y aún así, te hago una broma y te mueres de la pena

-¿me vas a acompañar?

Cambió de tema, su amiga tenía razón, y todavía sentía algo de pena cuando le trataban un tema de ese tipo, suponía que en eso su amiga era mil veces mejor, sin contar que en un principio, la situación era al contrario. Cuando habían cumplido la mayoría de edad, ambas jóvenes habían decidido aventurarse a una de esas tiendas que solo revelan su nombre, nunca, por más que intentes, sabes como será por dentro, ni que clase de cosas o personas podrás encontrar…

Ambas al entrar sus mejillas se sonrojaron más de cuanto ya estaban, sobre todo al encontrar un vibrador de grandes proporciones y tan grueso que por sus mentes cruzó "¿cómo eso podría entrar!", al instante una mujer, calcularon entre los veinte y ocho años se acercó a ellas. Sin saber porque, ambas pensaron que no sería más que algo depravada, y que ese juicio cambió, no era más que una persona "común y corriente", como los demás, con la diferencia de trabajar en un sex shop.

Y a pesar de que estuvieron allí por un buen tiempo, no compraron nada, antes de salir movieron las cabezas a varias partes buscando que nadie notase que salían de aquella tienda.

-si, te espero impaciente, vi por la red un nuevo producto de placer que te va a dejar…

-Tomoyo por favor

-ok, ok, te espero

Se rió por un rato mientras terminaba de arreglarse, Sakura nunca cambiaría, demasiado "inocente" para la edad, y que sin embargo aceptaba que eso llamaba mucho la atención de los hombres, en creer fervientemente que la castaña en cuestión fuese aún inocente ante el mundo que se le presentaba delante.

* * *

Bajó y se dirigió a la cocina donde tomó una mandarina y comió lentamente, en aquel momento, todo el personal se encontraba o en los jardines haciendo las limpiezas, la piscina, o las compras necesarias, escuchó unos pasos acercarse a lo que cerró los ojos mientras llevaba a la boca otra mandarina. 

-buenos días señorita

-estamos solos

-no del todo

-todos están afuera, nadie te va a escuchar

-como quieras

-voy a salir con Sakura, me pidió que la acompañara de compras

-entonces supongo que no tendré problemas en que haga algunas cosas personales

-no, para nada, además, aunque no saliera igual pudieras atender tus cosas, no te tengo amarrado a mis pies como un esclavo

-hay veces que sí, sobre todo en las noches

-eso ya es otra cosa…

La bocina sonó dando a Tomoyo la señal de que ya habían venido por ella, se acercó a Soichiro y le dio un beso en el cachete, a lo que este respondió, saliendo de la cocina Tomoyo giró su rostro y dedicó una sonrisa al joven

-te quiero

-yo también…

Cerró la puerta y comenzó a ponerse el cinturón de seguridad mientras Sakura arrancaba el auto en la pequeña redoma que se formaba en frente de la entrada principal; ambas comenzaron una conversación sobre lo que había sucedido en los últimos días sin verse mientras la nívea buscaba en la radio algo bueno para sus oídos.

-interesante

-sí¿a dónde vamos?

-estaba pensando en Dolce & Gabanna, luego Cartier y Louis Vuitton, si quieres ir a otra, solo dime

-me gustan, pero también pensaba en Versace, hay unos modelos nuevos de otoño-invierno que me tienen enloquecida

-perfecto, entonces ya tenemos nuestros destinos

* * *

Eran alrededor de las cuatro de la tarde, ambas mujeres terminaban de guardar las últimas bolsas en el asiento de atrás, Sakura al cerrar la puerta sonrió un tanto apenada mientras se dirigía al asiento del piloto, Tomoyo en cambio se quedó mirando una vitrina a lo lejos, y sus ojos comenzaban a brillar extrañamente 

-vamos Tomo

-espera… acabo de ver unos zapatos que…

-creo que por hoy ya compramos bastante, tenemos todo el maletero y el asiento de atrás repleto de bolsas

-para mi nunca es suficiente, y apuesto que tu dirías lo mismo si los viera… si no quieres venir, no importa, no me tardo

Sakura soltó un largo suspiro y cerró la puerta tras de sí, comenzando a seguir a su amiga, al llegar a la zapatería, también sus ojos brillaron extrañamente, al cabo de una hora ambas salieron del lugar con cuatro bolsas en cada mano

-ahora si que es suficiente, esto era lo que nos faltaba Saku… ¿qué hacemos ahora?

-no se… pareces obsesionada, ahora eres tú la niña

-es solo que no me divertía tanto en compras… aunque… ¿no te vas a ver con Syaoran esta noche?

-no, me gustaría lo admito, pero no quedamos en nada

-llega a su apartamento por sorpresa, ten un poco de sexo, bastante en realidad, gástate toda la noche hasta que lo dejes seco y tranquilo, que te cubro de nuevo

-Tomo por favor

-admite que te gustaría, ve y hazlo, nadie te amarra ni te lo prohíbe

-¿y qué me dices de Eriol? Desde que sé, no has tenido nada con él¿o me equivoco?

Terminaron de abrochar los cinturones y pronto Sakura puso el auto en marcha

-no te equivocas, es que me gusta jugar con él, me estoy divirtiendo más de lo normal, de todas formas pienso verme con él esta noche

-¿dónde?

-en su casa, no tengo nada que hacer, así que decidí darle una visita

-¿cuándo?

-mientras te daba la idea a ti me dije a mi misma "porqué no hacer lo mismo", de modo que ya está decidido

Un profundo suspiro salió de la castaña y luego ambas rieron con ganas, se despidieron en la entrada del edificio de la amatista.

* * *

Como pudo, llegó a su apartamento y llevó las bolsas a su habitación, sacó todo dejando todo un desastre sobre la cama, llevó una mano hacia su cabeza y la otra la apoyó en la cintura¿ahora como arreglaría todo eso? 

El personal estaba de descanso y la otra parte se encontraba en casa de sus padres, no le quedó otro remedio de dedicarse unas tres horas a acomodar todo aquello, entre vestidos, faldas, camisas, correas, gorros, boinas, carteras, accesorios, zapatos…

-Sakura tenía razón, ya teníamos bastante…

Vio por un momento su reloj de pulso y se levantó de un golpe de su cama, eran casi las diez de la noche y no pretendía perder la oportunidad de ir a casa del chico de ojos azules. Buscó en su armario algo que le fuese bien, muy bien para esa noche, encontrándose primero con un vestido de color rojo

-absolutamente no, no me quiero ver como una cualquiera… terminando porque no lo soy…

Al poco tiempo halló un vestido de color negro fácil de poner, y muy fácil de quitar, una sonrisa maliciosa se mostró en sus labios y pronto se puso al trabajo. A eso de las once estuvo lista y tomó rumbo a casa de Eriol, con algo de dificultad llegó hasta su apartamento y tocó el intercomunicador

* * *

Eriol se levantó de la cama mientras caminaba con pesar hacia la sala¿quién sería a aquellas horas, quien sea que sea, está loco; ese pensamiento cruzó la mente del hombre varias veces mientras bostezaba sin pena 

-¿quién es?

-hola Eriol, soy Tomoyo, disculpa si te disturbe, pero necesitaba hablar contigo… no importa, nos vemos mañana

Sintió ganas de decir una grosería

-¿Tomoyo, no tranquila, no molestas… ¿la puerta, abrió?

-si

-es el noveno piso

-ok

Eriol salió corriendo en dirección al baño a arreglarse lo mejor que podía, le había caído como un chaparrón de agua, aunque debía admitir que le gustaba aquel chaparrón, se cambió tan rápido cuanto pudo, vistiéndose con ropa deportiva, era todo lo que tenía al alcance y más fácil de poner, al cabo de unos minutos sonó el timbre y salió corriendo en dirección a la puerta

-buenas noches, disculpa si te disturbo

-bu…buenas noches… no… no te… preocupes…

Sus ojos se abrieron al ver el atuendo de Tomoyo, el vestido era pegado al cuerpo, era cerrado sin embargo, un rombo dejaba la unión de sus senos, llegaba hasta los tobillos con una abertura por uno de los lados dejando mostrar su pierna, la hizo pasar mientras veía con "disimulo" su trasero, que se marcaba gracias al vestido y dejando entender que llevaba una tanga

-y bien…

-verás… necesitaba hablar contigo de algo importante

-tu dirás

Se sentía inseguro, sin embargo no tanto como momentos después cuando ella lo besó e hizo que ambos cayeran en el sillón, ella sobre él. Luego de unos segundos de reflexión, la abrazó por la cintura, mientras su otra mano iba a parar a una de las nalgas de ella, la acarició suavemente para luego pasar a aprietos por parte de él.

Tomoyo se separó y lo miró, Eriol pudo notar su mirada llena de lujuria, como la que él ahora poseía. Tomo sonrió para si misma y comenzó a deshacerse de la ropa de él, para luego comenzar a besar su cuello y pecho, al llegar a una de las tetillas de él comenzó a acariciarla con la lengua y luego a succionarla, provocando gemidos de parte de él.

Mientras hacía esto, llevó una de sus manos a la parte inferior de él y comenzó a acariciar por encima de los pantalones, esto hizo que Eriol se retorciese y soltase un fuerte gemido, provocando en Tomoyo un aumento de lujuria y ahora llevando su mano por dentro de aquella ropa hasta sentir su pene rozar con las manos de ella. Eriol comenzó a acariciar sus cabellos mientras dejaba escapar más, ella poseía el control y debía admitir que le gustaba.

Al cabo de un rato, terminó de deshacerse de toda la ropa de él y llevó el pene de Eriol a su boca, con movimientos lentos y sensuales comenzó a introducirlo y a sacarlo, haciendo que Eriol temblase, pronto aumentó los movimientos y Eriol soltó un gemido mostrando que pronto vendría un orgasmo, ella se detuvo y lo miró

-ahora es mi turno

Él no dudo un segundo y se deshizo de la ropa de ella tan rápido que Tomoyo no sintió siquiera las manos de él posarse sobre su cuerpo, comenzó a besarla por la espalda, llevó una de sus manos a un seno de ella y comenzó a acariciarlo, mientras la otra se dirigía a la vagina de ella, al hallar su clítoris comenzó a acariciarlo con movimientos circulares, ella ya se encontraba algo húmeda.

Tomoyo comenzó a morderse los labios, llevó ambos brazos hacia atrás tomando la cabeza de Eriol, él por su parte aumentaba la velocidad en el seno y en el clítoris. Luego de un rato ella se acostó y él abrió las piernas de ella, llevó su cabeza hasta su vagina y comenzó a introducir su lengua por aquella entrada que a más de un hombre vuelve loco, Tomoyo arqueó la espalda y apretó la cabeza de Eriol hacia sí haciendo más profundo la sensación. Pronto cambió la lengua por el dedo índice y medio y ahora su boca se encontraba besando su ombligo y pronto succionando los pezones de ella que ahora se encontraban más endurecidos que antes.

Su movimiento se aceleró y sintió cuando ella tuvo el primer orgasmo de la noche, sacó los dedos mojados y la besó. Tomó su pene y lo introdujo, no esperó haciendo embestidas que al parecer a ella no molestaban en lo absoluto…

El primer orgasmo de ambos fue maravilloso, la vagina de ella se contrajo apretando con fuerza el pene de él, mientras Eriol liberaba su semen. Esto, sin embargo no parecía suficiente para Tomoyo, quien ahora hizo que él se acostase sobre aquella alfombra y ella estuviera sentada sobre él, haciendo movimientos salvajes, Eriol la tomó por la cintura y la ayudó, se sentó quedando su rostro al nivel de los senos de ellas e introdujo uno de los pezones en su boca mientras ambos seguían en ese vaivén que les había ya provocado el cuarto orgasmo…

Cuando Eriol despertó, no había rastro de Tomoyo, haciendo que se levantase de un golpe, escuchó el ruido de la regadera y sonrió…

* * *

HOLAS! FELIZ 2006 A TODS! espero que este año sea prospero para cada uno de ustedes y sus familias y que conserven gratos recuerdos del año anterior. 

Cambiando discurso, aquí les dejo el octavo capítulo, espero halla sido de su agrado, por fin hubo el lemon entre nuestra pareja predilecta, que tantas ganas teníamos, la verdad la chica no resistió y se fue a casa de él a hacer ya saben que, jugar mamá y papá XD…. Me disculpan tanto si no les puedo responder a los reviews anteriores, sin embargo, les agradezco de corazón que hallan disfrutado del capítulo pasado y que hallan dejado su opinión, como también agradezco a aquellos que lo leyeron pero que por x o por y, no dejaron su opinión, igualmente, gracias.

Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo y espero dejen muchos reviews! Para el próximo prometo contestar… BYE! CUIDENSE!


End file.
